


I'll Hold You Tight

by missjeonghanista



Series: OUR LOVE AND OBSESSION [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with Smutty End, M/M, One-sided minwon, Past Wonhui, Platonic 95liners, Platonic Soonhoon, Popular student! Jeonghan, librarian! Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjeonghanista/pseuds/missjeonghanista
Summary: "Han."Just a syllable.It sent chills down Jeonghan's body as he stared at the only boy who had mattered so much to him."Wonwoo."His name.But why did his heart ached so much when that person said it?**"You're 19. You don't know love.""I do. It's you. Love is you."





	1. I Saw You on a Beautiful Day (or was it just the beautiful you?)

"Yoon Jeonghan! Stand up!" A voice pierced through his dream.

Jeonghan immediately stood, despite being deep in slumber just a few seconds ago.

"Yoon Jeonghan, what is it?" The teacher asked him, peering at him from behind his thick spectacles.

"Huh? You called me out...you told me to stand..." Jeonghan trailed off.

"Pfft!" Joshua snorted even as he clasped his hands over his mouth. Seungcheol was also laughing, trying (and failing) to cover it with his book.

The whole class laughed then and judging by his two friends exchanging high-fives, he knew that he fell right into their stupid prank. Almost discreetly, Jeonghan kicked Jisoo's chair and Seungcheol's shin.

"Since you're standing already, what's the answer to this?" The teacher asked as he pointed to the question on the board. Jeonghan grimaced and looked around the class for a little help, please...guys?!!!

"Yoon Jeonghan!" Jisoo whispered as he scribbled his answer on a sheet of paper.

"Ahh, this question. y=2x+3, teacher." The class broke into laughter again, this time even louder. That was when he noticed the word on the middle of the blackboard, written in all caps.

CHEMISTRY

He's dead.

Well actually, he was very much alive but he had to stand outside with his arms raised over his head. Jeonghan wouldn't have mind it so much but he couldn't even sleep in this position! He silently cursed his two friends who sent him out with huge grins on their dumb faces.

Just then, he saw an unfamiliar face walking by. He was tall, even taller than Jeonghan yet the nametag from what Jeonghan saw indicated he was a year younger than him. He spared a gaze to Jeonghan, an expressionless, almost cold gaze. Even with the glasses perched on his nose, his cold gaze sent chills down Jeonghan's spine.

It still didn't change the fact that he looked breath-taking and Jeonghan suddenly felt the urge to buy chocolate milk for his two friends for causing him to be send out.

**

"Is there a kid like that in our form?" Jihoon asked Soonyoung. The latter simply shrugged before diving right into his food. "Animal." Jihoon grumbled. Soonyoung looked up with his cheeks full of ramen and forced out, "I'm human, you psycho!" Jihoon only looked at him in pity and shook his head.

"Yargh, think carefully. Tall, really handsome, cold-looking, wears glasses. Black hair, brown eyes, ahh...and he was carrying a book. It seemed like a novel." The two juniors suddenly ahhhed in realisation. Then, they snickered.

"Why? What's so funny?" Jeonghan asked almost desperately.

"That's Jeon Wonwoo. He's the head librarian. But a piece of advice, hyung. Just give it up. He's not interested in anything but books." Soonyoung tsked as Jihoon supported his claims.

"And he's a psycho. Got records and everything." Jihoon muttered under his breath.

"Really, Jeonghan-ah. Stop looking for dark and troubled kids and just date one of the guys or girls who asked you out." Seungcheol suggested.

"How can you say that when your own boyfriend is troubled and dark?" Jeonghan said, pointing to Jihoon who simply shrugged.

"He's my little pumpkin. Don't say that." Seungcheol scolded. Jihoon fixed him with an unimpressed glare and whispered,

"Call me pumpkin again and I'll cut you." Seungcheol winced and instantly grinned at his boyfriend.

Maybe he should've taken his own advice.

**


	2. Our First Meeting (and you already hate me)

**

Jeonghan fixed his tie a bit before cracking the library door open. The school had a study centre and a library, so the kids who were seriously studying would rather go to the study centre than the library. In fact, the only times that Jeonghan had went to the library was whenever he wanted to skip class and sleep , which meant he hadn't been here for some time since he just slept in class starting from last year.

The library had changed quite a bit. The old, decaying wooden bookshelves had been changed to steel ones, coloured brightly and vibrantly. The long and heavy desks had been changed into round tables, perfect for study groups or group assignments. Even the fluorescent lights were changed from yellow to bright white.

The counter had changed the most. Where there used to be a stern-looking female senior who would glare at anyone who enter, there was a handsome four-eyed male junior who didn't even look up from his book.

Jeonghan felt his mouth shaping a smile once he recognised the stranger he had been looking for. He picked out a random book from the shelves and stood in front of the corner.

"Hey. Hi. Hello." Jeonghan greeted wih a nervous smile. Why was he nervous anyway? Sure the boy was handsome as hell but...ah, that was why he was nervous.

"Yes?" He asked with that unimpressed and clipped tone of voice.

"I want to borrow this." He said.

The junior in front of him looked at the book and a very apparent look of annoyance flashed through. He spared a glare on Jeonghan's face and name tag and tsked as he recorded it. Jeonghan peered down too just as he was stamping the book. Damn it, he thought as he bit his lip. He almost kicked himself as he looked at the cover.

What kind of gosam reads Cinderella???

"You need to return this before Wednesday next week." Wonwoo said calmly. Jeonghan delighted at hearing that low yet smooth voice.

"If I don't return it on time, will you look for it?" Jeonghan asked, his expression innocent and his eyes wide for that poor puppy look he was famous for.

"No. You'll pay a fine. The school will not allow you to graduate if you don't pay the fine and return the book." Wonwoo deadpanned.

"Ahh... Okay. Urmm, when does the library closes?" Jeonghan asked even though he had already snapped a picture of the schedule that was pasted on the door.

"Seven." Wonwoo answered curtly.

"So I guess that's when you'll be going home?" Jeonghan took his chance and Wonwoo looked at him with that hard expression again.

"None of your damn business." He replied harshly. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at his reply and quickly shaped a huge grin.

"Do you know who I am?" Jeonghan asked and the junior ignored him, quick to jump back into his book world.

"Wonwoo hyung!" A voice called out loudly and Jeonghan turned around to see a tall figure with a goofy smile on his face enter the library.

"Mingyu." Wonwoo greeted and Jeonghan's eyes grew wider. So he can greet people, he mused. Mingyu bowed slightly at the senior and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, with the newcomer taking a book from Wonwoo's pile and sitting behind the counter with him.

Jeonghan stayed there in silent for a while, contemplating on what to do. Mingyu looked at him with raised eyebrows and nudged the head librarian repeatedly. At first, Wonwoo seemed adamant at letting the senior stared at the two but Mingyu was really starting to piss him off.

With a sigh, Wonwoo took off his glasses and glared at Jeonghan. "What do you want, sunbae?" Jeonghan bit his lip at that low sunbae that Wonwoo almost growled out and flashed his charming smile.

"For starters...how about your number?"


	3. Are You Jealous? (or is it just me?)

**

Wonwoo sighed. It had been three damn weeks and he still couldn't finish this book. Sure, philosophical books were hard to understand and it took time to let his mind wander and ponder from the author's point of view and his own. But he loved philosophy and he enjoyed reading them as if he was looking through windows on how life actually worked.

So why was he letting that brown-haired senior distract him too much?

Ever since that day when he told the senior to kindly fuck off in response of him asking for his phone number, that damn senior had been coming everyday. Some days were just fine, they would mind their own business, the senior would do homework or study while Wonwoo would read his book behind the counter.

Other days like today were irritating because he kept getting distracted. Seriously, this senior must've made the mistake of thinking this library as his property or something.

Why?

Well, last time Wonwoo checked, there were no goldfishes in little tanks on the top of the cabinets beside the huge window. Or succulents in small, cute pots on top of the round tables. Or colourful, vibrant signs that indicated what the bookshelves stored.

It pissed Wonwoo off that he decorated the library as if it was a cafe or some kindergarten class. At least from Wonwoo's point of view.

Ouh, and don't be mistaken. Just because Wonwoo never addressed the senior by his name didn't mean that he didn't know who he was.

Class 3-2, Yoon Jeonghan. Despite his lethargic and mischievous nature, people flocked to him as if he was an oasis in the middle of the desert. The boys loved that he was excellent in sports and was never arrogant because of it. His classmates loved him because of the pranks he and his friends pulled on each other and even some on teachers. Girls loved his pretty face and friendly personality.

Yoon Jeonghan was the school's number two athlete (behind the school's football captain, Choi Seungcheol), number two student (behind the genius, Joshua Hong) and the number one crush especially after people found out he was bisexual. Wonwoo had entered the school three months after the start of last year and came to one conclusion after two weeks:

It was impossible to go to South Dongak High School and not know Yoon Jeonghan.

Wonwoo pretended that he was deep in reading while looking over the book to the senior who was hanging childish streamers on the top of the window.

Wonwoo stifled a laugh as he realized just _why_ he was still stuck there after half an hour.

Seems like the school's hottest student is lacking just a few inches, Wonwoo mused as Jeonghan tiptoed to stick the streamers on the top corner of the huge window.

"You could help me out you know, instead of just laughing." Jeonghan snapped and Wonwoo frowned as he returned his gaze to the book in front of him.

Jeonghan sighed and pulled out his phone reluctantly. He looked like he was chatting with someone just before he sent a pout Wonwoo's way. Wonwoo, of course, ignored it.

"Yoon Jeonghan!" A voice called out from the entrance. Wonwoo looked up and saw Joshua Hong. The Joshua Hong. The smartest kid in the whole school and probably the whole South Korea. Joshua smiled at him warmly before going straight to Jeonghan.

"Joshuji, I can't reach there." Jeonghan complained.

Joshuji? So Jeonghan had a special nickname for the genius, huh. Why didn't that settle very well with Wonwoo, though? The head librarian decided to just ignore that and focus on what Francis Bacon was trying to deliver.

He couldn't. Apparently,the genius's idea to settle the problem would be to let Jeonghan stand on a chair stacked on a round table but one look at the pair and Wonwoo knew he was bound to fall down. The chair's legs had curved ends and the table's finishing was very smooth. It would only take one wrong step for the chair to slip off the table.

But what distracted Wonwoo the most was the laughter and whispered jokes as they tried their best to hang the streamers. Really, it felt like he was looking at two middle-school gossiping girls! The library was quiet except for those two, and now Wonwoo couldn't comprehend whatever it was Bacon was trying to say!

With a grunt, Wonwoo slammed down his book on the counter, shocking the two seniors. Jeonghan got down from where he was standing and watched with wide eyes as Wonwoo strode to him and plucked the green streamers from his hand.

"Move." He mumbled and Jeonghan did. With one fluid movement, Wonwoo stood on the round table, disregarding the chair and pasted the end of the streamers easily on the top corner of the window.

"Well, since you two can obviously settle this on your own, I'll be going first. Jeonghan, see you tomorrow." Jisoo grinned as he ran for the exit. "Yah, Hong Ji--!" Jeonghan yelled out but then sighed as his best friend was quick to disappear from his view.

"Is there more?" Wonwoo asked as he looked down to Jeonghan. Jeonghan grinned and nodded his head. He pulled something from below the round table and had that wide Cheshire smile as he presented a box of the same streamers in different colours.

Wonwoo had to bite his inner cheek to not smile. With what he hoped was a nonchalant face, he held out his hand and Jeonghan handed him another streamer.

They worked in silence, Wonwoo because he didn't know what to say, Jeonghan because he didn't know how to react to the cold junior helping him out. Suddenly, something striked out to Wonwoo. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. Jeonghan hummed softly and looked around.

"Because it's too lonely. No one ever comes here anymore and it's a bit sad. There are lots of good books and the vibe is amazing but everyone is too busy with their lives to appreciate it. So I'm doing this so that more people come here. Plus, if that happens, then you'll be happier, right?" Jeonghan replied and Wonwoo looked down to see him smiling so vibrantly.

"What makes you think that?" Wonwoo asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose, a bit flustered by that honest expression.

"I can see it when that Mingyu comes around. You like recommending books for him,even if they're not your taste. You know what he would enjoy and it makes you happy if he does enjoy it. If there's more people here, then you can talk and recommend books to more people. Wouldn't that make you happy?" Jeonghan mused absent-mindedly as he unraveled the knotted streamers.

If he looked up, he would've seen Wonwoo staring at him with that hint of a smile on his lips. But when he did look up, Wonwoo quickly turned his head away from the senior.

"What's your relationship with Mingyu anyway?" Jeonghan asked and Wonwoo almost chuckled at his annoyed voice.

"We're childhood friends." Jeonghan ahhed at his answer. Silence stretched after that and Jeonghan blurted out, "Nothing more?"

Wonwoo stared at him then, and didn't answer. Instead, he just climbed down from the table and straightened himself up. "It's done. And after this, sunbae, there's no need to do things like this. The library is fine as it is." Wonwoo said sternly. Jeonghan seemed like he wanted to say something but Wonwoo quickly walked away from that spot and back to his usual place; behind the counter.

Jeonghan pursed his lips and as he did so, one of the streamers fell down. Frowning at Wonwoo, Jeonghan stacked a chair on top of the table and climbed it to reattach the streamers. Just as he leant forward and pressed the streamers securely with his palm, the chair slipped off the table and Jeonghan screamed.

"AGGHH!" Bang! The sound of the chair hitting the floor startled Jeonghan and he opened his eyes. His eyes met Wonwoo's. That was when he became aware of that arm around his waist and another on his back.

"Are you crazy?! You could've broke your neck!" Wonwoo scolded as he pulled Jeonghan to stand straight. The senior was a little shaken as he gazed around. Wonwoo's face melted into concern and he asked softly, "Are you okay?" Jeonghan looked at him with wide eyes and inhaled deeply several times. Then, he nodded his head.

"I'm fine." Jeonghan said as he plopped down on the floor. Wonwoo stared at him as the boy tried to even out his breathing and something about that touched Wonwoo.

He patted Jeonghan's back, keeping his poker face intact when Jeonghan looked up. After a while, Jeonghan cleared his throat and said, "I'm fine. I'm going to head home now." Wonwoo nodded his head and blushed as he walked off from the senior.

The library was enveloped in an awkward silence and Wonwoo tried his best not to stare as Jeonghan packed his bag. Just as Jeonghan was walking in front of him, Wonwoo blurted out.

"Yes." Jeonghan stopped and looked at the younger guy, confused.

"Mingyu and I, we're nothing more than friends." Wonwoo said in his monotonous voice, a prompt for Jeonghan's mouth to shape a huge, pretty, teethy smile.

It's worth it, Jeonghan thought as he hobbled his way home, smiling at the nasty bluish bruise on his leg from hitting the table when he fell.

Definitely worth it.


	4. Can't See Anyone But You(are you the same?)

** 

"You're not going to the library, anymore?" Joshua asked, as they walked out from the chemistry lab. Jeonghan yawned, stretching his body out after such a good two hours sleep in the lab and nodded his head. 

"I don't have time. Soccer practice has started. And then I have to study with you." Joshua hummed at Jeonghan's answer and stopped suddenly. 

"What if we study in the library?" Jeonghan frowned and asked, 

"Doesn't the library closes at 7? Yah, soccer practice ends at 6.30. You want to study in front of a locked door? Be my guest." Jeonghan snickered with Seungcheol. Joshua looked at his two best friends and promptly hit them both with his revision book. 

"Yah, morons. The library opens until 12. What are you talking about?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at Joshua's statement. 

He definitely snapped a picture of the library operating hours and there's no day that it passed 7. Wonwoo also told him the same thing. 

"What's the next subject?" 

"Ethics. Why?" Seungcheol answered with a confused look on his face. Joshua obviously had caught up with Jeonghan's shenanigans since he was always the one smart enough to deal with the messes. 

"Yoon Jeonghan...." He warned with a low growl. The mischievous senior on the other hand flashed a huge smile before shoving his books into Joshua and Seungcheol's hands. 

"If the teacher asks, say I got injury from soccer practice and I'm going to the nurse's. Okay?! Okay!!" Jeonghan laughed as he ran away from his two wide-eyed best friends, his feet almost lighter than his body. 

** 

"What the hell? Yah, Yoon Jeonghan is heading here!" 

"Omo, Jeonghan sunbaenim? Is he looking for me? Ah, really~" 

"Stop dreaming, bitch." 

"Pass me the mirror! My hair looks like a bird's nest." 

"Yargh, can I borrow a bit of your tint? Quick! He's coming!" 

Seriously. 

Wonwoo frowned as he bowed his head closer to his book, annoyed by his classmates. Some were at the windows, chattering and mumbling excitedly. The girls were touching up their make-up and the boys were checking their hair and clothes, not wanting to be overshadowed. 

All over one person. 

He should felt annoyed, really, he was! But something else was there too. Something that felt a little like... 

(Jealousy) 

No. He must be reading too much Cecelia Ahern these days. He shook his head repeatedly, trying to get that nonsense thought far, far away. 

Yet, when the back door of his class slid open, he couldn't disguise that excitement in his heart for anything else. Maybe it was just because it's been a while since he had seen him at the library. It _had_ been two whole weeks since that cliche manga scene in the library after all. 

Still, Wonwoo didn't lift his eyes away from the book. Instead, he forced himself to focus even more, to block out the squealing of the girls and the flattery and praises that escaped the boys as the senior walked into his classroom. 

A part of him was hoping that Jeonghan was coming for him, but the older student hadn't been coming to the library at all. Since that day. Since when he fell right into Wonwoo's arms, like a knight in... Wait, no, no, no. Stop. 

_Focus, Jeon Wonwoo._

He was actually getting pretty good at focusing on the beautiful words in the literature book when a long, delicate finger tapped on the top of his book. 

"I'm getting sad. We didn't meet for two weeks and you're treating me so coldly." Jeonghan whined, resting his head on Wonwoo's desk once Wonwoo had finally looked at him. 

"What are you doing here, sunbaenim? Don't you have a class?" Wonwoo asked coldly, noting the glares of his classmates from all direction. 

"I do. But you're more interesting than that." Jeonghan laughed, that easy smile surfacing again on his mouth. 

"You're here for me?" Wonwoo slipped out and his eyes immediately widen once he realized just what he had said. 

_Real smooth, Wonwoo. What was that girlish question?_

Jeonghan nodded his head to the question and then asked, "I heard the library is open until 12?" It was Wonwoo's turn to nod his head and Jeonghan hummed happily. 

"I'll meet you then, head librarian. Study hard~" Jeonghan teased as he ruffled Wonwoo's neat hair to a messier do that surprisingly suited him better. With a satisfied grin, Jeonghan made his way out of the classroom, barely sparing Wonwoo's classmates another look. Wonwoo pursed his lips as he returned to his book, his mind completely off its track as he struggled to remember what happened before that annoying disturbance 

_What the hell. So annoying._

_Don't come to me if you're just going to tease me like that._


	5. Walk Me Home? (and fall for me in the way)

** 

"Yah, Yoon Jeonghan! You're not going to pay attention? I didn't suggest the library for you to make heart eyes to a junior!" Joshua scolded, his voice coming out harsh as he struggled to not disturb others in the library. 

Jeonghan grinned and immediately looked down to his books instead of peering over Joshua's head to that handsome specimen behind the counter. He had only been doing so for 10 seconds every 15 minutes. Really, he counted. 

"Ah, right!" Jeonghan suddenly exclaimed as he took out a small convenience store plastic bag from his messenger bag and put it on the table. 

"Here." He said and handed Joshua a packet of almonds and a bottle of coffee. 

"It's one month before the first assessment.. Time for you to start eating almonds every day, right?" Jeonghan asked with a chuckle. Joshua stared at the almonds and took the packet slowly. 

"Yeah. Thanks." Joshua said softly. In front of him, Jeonghan shrugged and bit the end of his pen. 

"Why is it that you have these jinxes anyway? You never mess up any of your tests for as long as I know you." Joshua pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at Jeonghan , a clear sign that he would not entertain the conversation. 

"You're really going to ignore me? Wahhh, you're cold, Joshua, cold." Jeonghan sighed, pulling out a smile from the ever-so-serious genius. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes too at the two seniors. Really, he was thankful that there were people to accompany him in the late hours. The hired librarian was supposed to be in charge from 7 to 12, but people,as always, opted for the easy way out. That was why the hired librarian stayed in the staff room, supposedly doing 'management work' while playing PUBG on her phone. 

He was grateful he didn't have to stay alone. But it was kind of annoying too. Jeonghan and Joshua sunbaenim... They were always so smiley and jolly with each other. It was tiring too watch. 

Wonwoo looked around the library. He loved the library during the night. The windows showed the dark nights with softly swaying trees and rigid street lamps. The air was cold, with just the soft glow of the moon. The books he read at night felt more intimate, closer and much more valuable than it could be during the day. He loved night time. That was for sure. 

Wonwoo was surprised, if not a little happy, when he saw the genius coming in with that popular sunbaenim. Sure, he had always told Jeonghan to go away and all, but after that cliche manga scenes, he was a little anxious if the senior was avoiding him. 

Not that he care. No. Not at all. 

Just...if the senior really was avoiding him, it might led to something that involve feelings. And Wonwoo didn't want that. Not at all. 

Yet, there Jeonghan was, tapping his pen softly to his head before writing something on his books. 

_He really can study when he wants to,_ Wonwoo mused as he realized that it had been almost 4 hours since they started and neither senior had taken a break. 

He envied that a little. Wonwoo had always been bright on studying but he never find joy in studying for long hours. It bored him especially the repetition of the same thing over and over again. He liked to explore different sectors of knowledge, whether it be useful or not in his future. That was his type of fun. One that most people found weird and some found as a valid reason to bully him. 

But that was over. Thankfully. 

"Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo snapped out of his train of thoughts to see Jeonghan standing in front of the counter, a bright smile on his lips. 

"Here." He said, handing Wonwoo a cold bottle of coffee. Wonwoo took it reluctantly and that was only because he could imagine already how much the senior would hang around him if he refused. Really,it was just so he would see less of the senior. 

Not that he was touched or whatever by the senior's concern. Nope. Not happening. 

"You're not even going to thank me?" Jeonghan teased, easily making Wonwoo's face coloured red as he mumbled his thanks. 

"You're leaving school at 12?" Jeonghan asked and Wonwoo nodded his head. He felt like his voice would somewhat sound embarassing when his heart was beating like this. 

Wonwoo bit his lip. Seriously, he must be crazy. Just because Jeonghan was the famous kid didn't mean everyone including the Ice Prince, Jeon Wonwoo had to fall for him, right? Right?? 

"It's none of your business, sunbaenim." He replied, with a cold, indifferent gaze up towards the senior. Jeonghan broke into a grin and said, 

"I was just going to ask you to walk me home though." He voiced, sighing at the end with that sad puppy look. 

_Adorable,_ Wonwoo thought subconsciously. The ends of Wonwoo's mouth turned up into a small smile and the senior's eyes widened. 

"You. You just..." Wonwoo's eyes widened too as he realized he was _smiling_.He immediately frowned and looked down to his books, ignoring the spluttering senior at once. 

_Cute,_ Jeonghan thought as he took note of the head librarian's bright red ears. 

So, are you going to walk me home or not?" Jeonghan pressed and Wonwoo sighed. "I don't even know where your house is." 

Jeonghan laughed and said, "It's the apartment complex next to your neighbourhood. So?" Wonwoo looked up in confusion as he never recalled telling Jeonghan where he _lived_ but the senior seemed to sense this as he laughed. 

"You know Mingyu is really easy to bribe, right?" Wonwoo turned red at once as he realized his face must have been easier to read than he initially thought. 

"I don't think it's my responsibility to walk you home, sunbaenim. So no." Wonwoo answered sternly, making a point to _not_ look the senior in the eyes. 

"Hmmm...fine then. I'll give up on that for now. Then, can you tell me why you lied about the library closing at 7?" Wonwoo looked up in surprise and frowned. 

"I didn't lie. It was true that the library opened until 7. Then, the school hired a librarian so that the library can stay open until 12. Starting next week, only seniors are allowed at the study centre. Juniors who want to study late can come here." Wonwoo explained as Jeonghan's little smirk gradually turned into a sheepish smile. 

"What about you?" Jeonghan asked and Wonwoo's eyes stopped skimming through the page on his book. 

"It's not like I have anything much to do at home. I'll stay here until the library closes." Wonwoo replied and Jeonghan hummed. 

"Since I'll have to go to the study centre starting next week....and I won't be able to see you much... I want to walk home with you. Today and tomorrow. Please?" Wonwoo's mouth turned into a tight line as he looked up at the senior. 

There it was again. Yoon Jeonghan's infamous sad puppy look. 

"Haish.....fine. Just these two days." Wonwoo reluctantly agreed and Jeonghan grinned victoriously. With a chuckle and a quick ruffle of Wonwoo's hair, Jeonghan left the junior alone, blushing and flustered. 

_I'm crazy. I must be._

Yet, as Wonwoo sighed and shot a glare to Jeonghan, he couldn't mistake that flutter in his heart for anything else. Maybe he was falling for the senior. Who knows? After all, he was sincere and his efforts were cute. 

Wonwoo might be just a little weak to cute guys with endearing smiles. 

** 

"Just sit down." Wonwoo grumbled for the umpteenth time. And again, Jeonghan replied to him with a stern shake of his head, that determined look on his face as strong as ever. 

"Sunbaenim, I'm just being respectful of my elders, that's all. Just take the empty seat." Wonwoo exclaimed as he nodded his head towards the only empty seat in the bus. 

Jeonghan still didn't budge so the junior, tired from school and exasparated with the senior's reaction, simply snatched Jeonghan's black leather bag from the owner and shoved it on the empty seat. 

"Sit." Wonwoo ordered and Jeonghan finally complied, his cheeks blushing a little as he took his bag and put it on his lap as he sat down. 

"Give me your bag. We're still 3 stops away." Jeonghan said as he tugged on Wonwoo's coat sleeve. One look at the older boy's face and Wonwoo knew this would only turn into more pointless conversation so he simply took off his grey canvas bag and handed it to Jeonghan. 

The older guy put his bag on his legs and hugged Wonwoo's. For a second there, Wonwoo got a little worried because he hadn't washed the bag for a while and he had PE today so he was a little sweaty, what if the bag soaked his sweat when he leant against it in class or that time when it was raining, he didn't wash or hang his bag, what if the smell-- 

"Jeon Wonwoo. Why are you looking at me like that? Don't worry. I'm not going to die from carrying your bag." Jeonghan joked when the junior's nervous eyes didn't flatter from looking at him after some time. 

Wonwoo quickly looked away, trying his best to not look so flustered. Jeonghan meanwhile, found the situation very funny and his face cracked into a full on grin and laughter at Wonwoo's reaction. Wonwoo smiled too but a hand covering his mouth successfully concealed it from the senior's sight. 

The rest of the walk home was filled with music as Jeonghan hummed his favourite songs and Wonwoo tried to focus on the music playing from his earphones instead of trying to catch the melodies spilling out of those pink, desirable lips in front of him. 

He failed horrendously. 

Once Jeonghan arrived at the driveway leading into his apartment complex, he turned to Wonwoo. "Well, this is me." Jeonghan said awkwardly. The younger guy looked up to the exquisite and luxurious apartment complex and stared at Jeonghan with his usual stoic look. 

"Ummm...you know....I don't mean to force you to walk me home. I'm sorry if it comes across like that. Thanks, anyway." Jeonghan spurted out as fast as he could before turning away. 

The senior broke into a sprint but then, 

"Yoon Jeonghan!" A yell of his name. Jeonghan turned around, his wide eyes staring at the person who shouted out his name. Specifically, at that person's bright red ears. 

"You're welcome." Wonwoo shouted loudly as soon as the senior turned to him. His face was heating up quickly and he was sure the expression he wore was beyond embarassing, so with one last look at the grinning boy in front of him, Wonwoo turned south and began walking in huge strides towards his own home. 

Once he was in a safe distance away from the complex, he finally let out a deep sigh. He looked up at the sky, Seoul's bright lights causing too much light pollution for him to see the stars but somehow, the dusty and cold night felt more beautiful than he had ever thought of before. 

Maybe he _was_ falling for the senior.


	6. They're Talking About Us (i see you hate it too)

"Is that him?" 

"What the fuck, he looks like a total fox." 

"He's so cold, why does sunbae likes him?" 

"I'm sure he's the one who seduces sunbaenim." 

"Pfft, I'm so much better than him." 

"What does sunbae sees in _him_?" 

Wonwoo closed his locker door with a bang, trying to drown out the unsubtle whispers from his classmate. Most of the girls were glaring at her and even the boys were watching him with smirks on their ugly faces. 

Wonwoo turned around and went to his desk. Almost immediately, his eyes narrowed. The desk was covered with scribbles in permanent markers, profanities and hateful comments marred its pristine surface in such a jarring way. 

But what shook him the most was that single white rose on top of his desk. A flower that symbolised death and funeral. The message couldn't be clearer. 

_I wish you're dead._

With a frown, Wonwoo took the flower and snapped it into two, tossing it into the dustbin. Then, he lifted his desk and headed towards the gym store to change it. Just as he passed a group of boys, one of them placed a foot in front of him. 

Wonwoo fell forward, the desk slammed on his abdomen as he tried to stay in balance. _Son of a bitch_ , Wonwoo thought as he turned to face the guy who tripped him. 

"Ah, sorry." Shitface said with a grin. 

"Why are you saying sorry? Did anything happen?" A grinning, skinny, heroin-addict looking friend of Shitface chimed in with that huge, creepy as fuck grin on his face. 

"Huh? Ahh..." Shitface laughed along with his friends, oblivious to the fists Wonwoo formed. 

_Hold it in, Jeon Wonwoo. You don't want a repeat of last year._

With a disgruntled grunt, Wonwoo swiftly passed by the group of dickheads and went to the store beside the gym. 

"Motherfucker!" He yelled, landing kicks on the broken chairs and desks in frustration. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!!" His shouts were drowned by the screeching of chairs and desks, but it could be heard nonetheless. 

"Hey, everything good?" A voice called out from the door. 

Wonwoo turned around and found himself face to face with the football captain, Choi Seungcheol. 

"None of your fucking business." He snarled sharply. Seungcheol gave him an unimpressed gaze and tilted his head. 

"You're that guy right? The head librarian Jeonghan is obsessed with." Seungcheol commented leisurely and Wonwoo's head snapped up. 

"I have a name." Wonwoo replied, flicking his name tag. Seungcheol chuckled and looked around the store. In a matter of seconds, he spotted Wonwoo's desk and those hateful words on it and winced. 

"Kids are still doing stupid stuff, huh?" Seungcheol exclaimed and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 

"Why don't you ask Jeonghan sunbaenim that? Isn't that what he always does?" Wonwoo snapped. 

Then he strided away from the senior, leaving him speechless. Seungcheol turned around and looked at the store door. With a frown, he kicked the door, pulling out a groan from the person behind it. 

"For once, Yoon Jeonghan! I told you not to fall for psychos, right?!" Seungcheol voiced out in exasperation towards the boy hiding behind the door. 

"Yah, Jihoon is ten times a psycho Wonwoo can be. He's just angry." Jeonghan reasoned even as Seungcheol scoffed. 

"Have you seen the school's anonymous bulletin post this morning?" Seungcheol suddenly asked as they made their way towards their class. 

Jeonghan shrugged. He had never been much of an active user of SNS anyway. Seungcheol was scrolling the school's Facebook bulletin post when something caught his eyes. 

"Yah, is this you and that kid?!" He almost shouted, shoving his phone to Jeonghan's face. 

Jeonghan scowled and focused his eyes to see the picture on the screen. The background was familiar, the tall gingko trees that lined the entry of his apartment complex. Then, he spotted the two familiar silhouettes, both tall and slender, one taller than the other. It was them. Jeonghan and Wonwoo. 

"Read the caption." Seungcheol urged and Jeonghan scrolled down a bit. 

**THE SCHOOL'S HOTTEST SENIOR TAKEN BY THE COLDEST JUNIOR? CRY YOUR HEART OUT GIRLS (AND BOYS), YOON JEONGHAN IS OFFICIALLY ~TAKEN~ (BY NONE OTHER THAN ICE PRINCE, JEON WONWOO TOO ㅋㅋㅋㅋ)**

~the fuck he swings that way?!!!ㅠㅠ 

~rumour rumour rumour gossip gossip gossipㅗㅗㅗ 

~wtf this is a lieㅗ 

~jeonghan?? i thought he's with ㅎ? 

~by ㅎ you mean...홍?? 

~hong hongㅋㅋㅋㅋ joshua oppa, come save ur man 

~disgustingㅗ 

~worst chemistry in history 

~can this disappear plis this is weird afㅇㅡㅇ 

"What the fuck...he was just warming up to me...does the universe hates me? Is that it?" Jeonghan sighed, completely fed up by the hateful comments. 

"I doubt the universe has a pending grudge on you. Cheer up. I went through the same thing with Jihoon, remember?" Seungcheol said as he patted his best friend's back. 

"Yeah, but Jihoon is a scary ass motherfucker who can beat up half the school. Wonwoo is not like that." Jeonghan replied and Seungcheol sniggered. 

"Yah, you haven't heard of his rumours?" Seungcheol asked and Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. 

"What rumours?" Jeonghan pressed and Seungcheol grinned in response. 

"I'll let my scary ass motherfucker boyfriend tells you during lunch." 

"...."

"Does he even let you call him boyfriend...?" 

"Shut the fuck up." Seungcheol grunted, shoving Jeonghan away playfully. 


	7. I Need To Find You(but I don't know where you are)

** 

"There are many rumours about Wonwoo, right?" Soonyoung asked Jihoon between mouthfuls, earning himself a smack on the head as well as a glare. 

"Can't you eat like an actual human being?" Jihoon replied instead and Soonyoung frowned. 

"A lot of rumours were flying around but there's a few that seemed consistent. He got kicked out of his last school because of some major incident." Jihoon said nonchalantly. 

"What kind of incident?" 

"They said a student died." 

"You're kidding." Jeonghan strangled out and Jihoon sighed. 

"Why would I kid around with something like that? I don't know the details, though. Just that he got kicked out because of it." Jihoon shrugged and Jeonghan moved his gaze elsewhere, shaken by Jihoon's words. 

"I..have to go somewhere." Jeonghan trailed off as he pushed back his chair and strided for the door. 

"10,000 won says he's going to the library." Seungcheol piped up and the gang glared at him. 

"What? I have a business mindset, not my fault." Seungcheol shrugged. 

** 

As it turned out, Seungcheol was right. Jeonghan was in front of the library, contemplating whether or not he should try his luck and pull open the door. 

He should remove that pot on top of the door first, right? 

_This is crazy, why would someone put a plant pot here? It could've fallen down on someone if they open the door....oh. Oh. Oh. Is that it? They want this to fall on Wonwoo? What the fuck? Whoever did this is a crazy bitch._

Jeonghan took a chair from a nearby empty classroom and took down the pot carefully. It was dense with earth and Jeonghan felt chills ran down his spine. He didn't want to imagine what could've happened if it fell on someone, much less Wonwoo. 

_This is so fucking wrong,_ Jeonghan sighed. 

Hesitantly, he pushed open the door and his eyes immediately slid to the counter, where a librarian was looking back at him. 

But it was a her. It wasn't him. 

Without sparing her another look, Jeonghan closed the door and sighed. 

It had always been the library. It was their contact point. He didn't know where Wonwoo would go to if he wasn't here. 

But someone else might. 

** 

"Sunbaenim." Mingyu said, startled as the senior suddenly appeared in front of him. With a grin, Jeonghan put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him down. 

"Hoobae-ya, let this senior buy you some food, 'kay?" Jeonghan said with a mischievous smirk that striked fear into Mingyu. 

"Urm, sure." Mingyu said hesitantly as the two odd pair stumbled to the cafeteria. 

"Is the bread tasty? Hmm, eat a lot, kiddo." Jeonghan smiled in between mouthfuls of red bean bread and Mingyu nodded his head. 

_Stupid sunbae... why did he say he'll buy me food when I'm the one buying his...aish...._

"So....about Wonwoo..." Jeonghan started and Mingyu looked up quizzically. 

"Do you know any place he likes in the school other than the library?" Jeonghan asked and Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Hyung only likes the library though? If it's in the school...if it's outside, then any nearby PC cafe. But in school, he only likes the library. Ouh and the cherry tre--" 

"Beside the science lab building?! Thank you,Mingyu-ah!" Jeonghan shouted as he promptly stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, a smile etched on his lips. 

"... but he doesn't like people knowing that spot or disturbing him though..." Mingyu trailed off, seeing Jeonghan's diminishing backside. Then, he just shrugged. 

_Maybe Jeonghan sunbaenim can help Wonwoo hyung a bit. Hopefully._

_Jeonghan sunbaenim. Sunbaenim, huh. Mingyu sunbaenim. That sounds so good. Maybe I should be friends with more juniors, kekeke._

"Hey hoobae, your name is Seungkwan right?" Mingyu called out to the familiar figure lining up in front of the counter. "Run." Hansol whispered to the Jeju boy, who waved half-heartedly at the tall tree of a senior.


	8. Our Confession (tell those sweet words to me too)

**

Wonwoo opened his eyes to stinging rays of sunlight. And small hands trying to block them from his face. He grabbed one of those hands in his own, and let his fingers ran over the long, delicate fingers. “You’re awake?” That beautiful voice asked and Wonwoo only snuggled further onto his lap. The other boy chuckled and dragged his hand up to kiss the knuckles.

”…jealous.” Wonwoo murmured. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and hummed in confusion.

”My lips are jealous.” Wonwoo said a little louder and watched as a grin slowly made its way across Han’s face.

”Well….if their owner can get up from my lap, I’ll gladly kiss them as well.”  Jeonghan teased.

Almost immediately, Wonwoo sat up, leaning on that cherry tree with his eyes glued on the senior. With a mischievous smirk, Jeonghan straddled the younger boy and let his palms rested against Wonwoo’s chest. He could feel it rise up and down with every breath Wonwoo took in, and the gradually faster heartbeat inside that ribcage.

”Close your eyes.” Jeonghan whispered softly and Wonwoo followed obediently.

A second passed and then, those soft lips were pressing against his, pulling away quickly as if to give him a taste of what to come. He felt Jeonghan’s hands cradling his face as his lips met him for the second time; this time much more impatient as Jeonghan himself pressed his body against Wonwoo in a not so innocent manner. Wonwoo licked the line between Jeonghan’s two lips and the other immediately opened his mouth in a gasp and the younger boy slipped in without a warning. Jeonghan let out a delicious sound as Wonwoo traced the insides of his mouth with his tongue and felt the taller guy’s hands wrapped tighter around his waist.

Jeonghan was bucking up and grinding down on him; completely loss in the kiss to realize what his body was doing to Wonwoo’s sanity. Wonwoo’s own grip on Han’s tiny waist was strong and he was sorry to think they might left a bruise; no matter how tempting and sexy that would be. Jeonghan’s own hands were everywhere, touching Wonwoo’s face as if he was trying to etch it in his mind, and then roaming down Wonwoo’s body, leaving searing traces at their wake.

_This is crazy, all of this from one kiss._

The air was not enough, they were both getting drunk in this hazy moment, and god, their bodies felt incredible pressed against each other like this and fuck, Jeonghan was making that sound again-

“Fuck.”

Wonwoo opened his eyes to that faraway curse. He blinked his eyes rapidly. A dream. God, what a loser….he couldn’t believe he dreamt of Jeonghan, a dream like <that< in the middle of the school. His eyes glared at the tree accusingly as if it was the reason his subconscious mind was constantly feeding him with dream Jeonghans day by day.

Not that he was complaining by the way.

Wonwoo looked to his left, the only entrance towards the cherry trees where he was lying down under, and saw a very familiar looking figure. It couldn’t be, right? It couldn’t be the only person he was trying his best to avoid. He took another look and sighed out loud. Of course, it would be,

Yoon Jeonghan.

**

"Fuck." Jeonghan cursed as soon as he saw the gate blocking the way towards the back of the science building where the cherry tree was.

"The universe really does hates me huh." Jeonghan gritted his teeth.

Jeonghan looked at the gate blocking his way and with one deep breath, he jumped about a feet off the ground and grabbed on the gate.

Then he slid off it.

"Dammit!" Jeonghan shouted as he kicked the gate in frustration.

"What....are you doing?" A voice spoke up from the other side of the gate.

Jeonghan looked up and immediately grinned. Hiding his foot behind another, he waved energetically towards the other student.

"What are you doing here? Wah, such a great coincidence!" Jeonghan stated with that same sheepish grin and Wonwoo scowled.

"How do you know I'm here?" Wonwoo asked, crossing his arms in front of his body. Jeonghan's eyes lit up and he winked impishly.

"Mingyu is not that hard to bribe, y'know." Wonwoo heaved out a huge sigh and Jeonghan's grin (if possible) grew bigger.

"So, you're going to open the gate? Or...." Jeonghan trailed off and Wonwoo stared at him with that cold, blank stare.

"Or." Wonwoo replied as he turned around and promptly started walking the other way.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Jeonghan yelled and still Wonwoo didn't stop.

Jeonghan bit his lip. He really needed to talk to the junior though. He knew how much Wonwoo disliked rumours even without the junior telling him. Jeonghan closed his eyes and held on his hands tightly. With a sharp breath, he sang.

_너를 기다리다 바라봐서, 저기저기 뭘리 얼은 생각 참 바람이 계속 부른 것같다_

_I waited for you from far away, cold wind keeps blowing_

_(SVT Pinwheel)_

"You..." Wonwoo exclaimed in surprise as he turned to face Jeonghan.

"It's my favourite song. These days, it reminds me of you." Jeonghan said truthfully.

Wonwoo kept on staring at him and Jeonghan started blushing up, suddenly embarassed that he actually _sang_ in front of his _younger_ crush.

"I know my voice is lacking but, you stopped! So it worked! I just don't want you to walk away. Not like from me, well I guess from me but not like relationship, god no. Not that I don't want to! Just, if you want then I want to, but I don't want you to feel forced or anyth--"

Clang! The steel gate swung open. Wonwoo stepped closer to the other male, looking slightly down at Jeonghan with a strange gaze.

"You talk too much." Wonwoo whispered almost sensually though Jeonghan doubted the other boy knew that.

Jeonghan heaved another huge breath and,

> "I like you."

Wonwoo's eyes widened large. Surprise was an understatement. His eyes twinkled, staring at the senior whose soft words made his heart beat suddenly a whole lot faster. The older student was looking down, way too shy to meet his gaze and he suddenly realised that it was the first time Jeonghan had ever said those words to him since he started bugging him the last few months. The first time.

It was the first time in his life that Wonwoo believed it too.

"Sunbae. Look at me." He voiced out.

Jeonghan looked up quickly and Wonwoo pecked his lips. A soft, sweet, cute gesture.

"Me too." Wonwoo replied simply.

A smile formed quickly on Jeonghan's mouth, a cute grin that made him scrunch his precious little nose and his eyes formed sweet crescents that looked more beautiful than the moon could ever be.

"Wow." Wonwoo let out softly.

"Why?" Jeonghan asked and Wonwoo shrugged.

"I never realised how handsome you are." Wonwoo praised with a chuckle and Jeonghan pecked his lips.

"You're even better-looking than me." Jeonghan said with that breath-taking grin and Wonwoo looked away quickly.

"Alright, so we're done here right. I'll be going first." Wonwoo wrapped up as he instantly walked away from the senior in huge strides.

Jeonghan looked at the junior, wait no, his ehem, boyfriend (wait, boyfriend? he hadn't asked yet) and spotted those bright red ears. Jeonghan giggled to himself and quickly ran to catch up to Wonwoo's pace.

"What are you being so shy for~~you already said you like me. Hahahahah." Jeonghan laughed and Wonwoo stopped walking at once.

"I didn't say that. I said 'me too'." Wonwoo replied with his deadpan tone and Jeonghan's face changed at once. With a slight smirk, Wonwoo gazed away and walked again.

"Wonwoo, stop walking...!" Jeonghan pulled on Wonwoo's sleeve, forcing him to turn around and face him.

Jeonghan blinked, like a deer on headlights as Wonwoo's strong gaze landed squarely on him.

"How can I be the only one that said it? You say it too, quickly!" Jeonghan exclaimed, tugging on his sleve agressively.

"What if I say no? What will you do? Sunbaenim." Wonwoo baited, again with that slight smirk.

Closing his eyes, Jeonghan leant forward, until his lips met Wonwoo's in an awkward, lips barely meeting kiss. Wonwoo pulled back immediately and sighed fondly.

"You kiss like a middle school kid, seriously." Wonwoo exclaimed as he pulled Jeonghan's waist closer with one hand and bent down to kiss the senior.

The kiss was warm, sweet and thoughtful, with Wonwoo not pushing too far and Jeonghan letting out a soft hum of approval. When they both pulled back and Jeonghan's bright, liquid brown eyes looked up to meet Wonwoo's, the younger student finally said those words.

> "I like you too, Jeonghan sunbaenim. Let's date."

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of y'all might be mad that it's not sexy af eventho i changed it to mature but we'll get there soon~kudos and comments are love!!


	9. My Friends are Worried (i am too)

**

"Cheol. Cheol. Cheol!! Wake up!!!" Jihoon shouted into the other's ear.

Still, the handsome senior sleeping soundly on his side barely stirred. Sighing, Jihoon leaned closer to Seungcheol's ear-as close as he could with Cheol's arm over his body anyway-and whispered,

"Coups." Seungcheol's ears perked up instantly and he tilted his head slightly to show that huge ass grin on his face.

Jihoon smacked him. Right on the face.

"Oww! Hoon!" Seungcheol called out scandalously. Jihoon rolled his eyes and pushed the arm on top of him off. His lover’s arms rested peacefully on his waist instead and he tried his best not to blush at the simple gesture.

Clad in his boxers, Jihoon sat up, letting the blanket pool on his waist as he stared straight forward.

"I'm worried about Jeonghan hyung. You know how easily attached he gets sometimes." Seungcheol sighed and leant back against the bed's headrest.

"He's old enough to know his choices, Ji. It's not our place to butt in." Cheol reminded.

"I know. It's just... something feels weird about this Wonwoo guy and hyung just had to go and chase after him like a love-struck puppy.." Jihoon sighed.

Seungcheol rested his head on Jihoon's shoulder and tightened his hold on his waist. "Jihoon-ah. People say the same about me too. Chasing after you when you looked like you have no interest in dating and I wasn't even sure if you like boys. But look where we are now."

Jihoon could feel Seungcheol's grin on his bare back and he smiled too. This simple moment of bliss, this very happiness, he couldn't believe he got to experience this at 18.

"Are you always this cheesy in the morning?" Jihoon replied instead as he turned around to face the only, <only< boy he ever liked.

"Maybe it's because of you?" Seungcheol grinned cheekily and Jihoon pulled his neck in for a kiss.

His little grin faded and gave way to a lewd moan as Jihoon kept pulling him closer. Jihoon let out a keen sound when Seungcheol bit his lower lip, and coaxed it with his tongue.

"Cheol..." Jihoon whispered breathlessly when they pulled away. Seungcheol's expression was manic, as if he was drunk from the view of Jihoon's topless body only and those eyes were dark with desire.

"Should we just let Jeonghan hyung be?" Jihoon asked with genuine concern in his eyes. He was honestly worried for one of his best friends, and he saw sure Seungcheol was worried too.

But it only lit a fire of jealousy in Cheol.

"Jihoon, it's just you and me here. Forget everyone else. Hm? For me?" Please, Seungcheol quietly pleaded as he placed a fond kiss on Jihoon's forehead.

"Us. I can do that." Jihoon said with a light smirk on his lips.

With both hands, he pulled Seungcheol down and their lips met for the umpteenth time.

***

Jeonghan looked down the list. The most important list of his life. The only list he would lose sleep over.

Guidelines of Relationship

 _What the fuck is this?,_ Jeonghan groaned. He finally met someone who made his heart went uncontrollably wild and he had to follow fucking guidelines??

It's official. The universe hates Jeonghan.

(But he's blessed with good looks, stellar grades, natural athletic skills and now a drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend so he guessed the universe was just as mischievous as he is.)

Guidelines of Relationship

  1. Nobody knows.
  2. Nobody sees.
  3. _We're a secret, can't be exposed._



Jeonghan chuckled. Joshua's favourite songs were becoming BGM in his life now, huh.

  1. One kiss per day.
  2. No talking in school.
  3. No text after 1.30.
  4. No expensive gifts.
  5. If any rule is broken, the relationship is too.



Jeonghan sighed. He agreed to the rules because he thought it was cute of Wonwoo to be all so serious about it. But now he wished that Wonwoo wasn't that serious about it. Seriously!! He couldn't even brag about his wonderful boyfriend?? He couldn't even show him off to Joshua and Seungcheol, both of whom would definitely die for a boyfriend like Wonwoo?

(They wouldn't, they love their current boyfriend single life so much but it was what Jeonghan thought since he was so blinded by love....)

Jeonghan sighed, for the umpteenth time. Then, he felt Joshua's hand slamming the desk near his face. He looked up to the owner of the bedroom he was currently crashing with a raised eyebrow but one look at Joshua’s pissed off face made him shape a sheepish smile instead.

"Stop it. If you're just going to bitch over a piece of paper you wouldn't show me then get the fuck out." Joshua gritted his teeth, speaking in his soft, polite manner with those eyes that spelled murder.

"You don't understand, Shua. This is probably the biggest obstacle of my life."

"Funny. I thought your ego is the biggest obstacle." Joshua sassed and Jeonghan narrowed his eyes.

"What is it that you can't tell me?" Shua asked after a while.

As always, Jeonghan just smiled, ruffled his hair a little and shrugged.

"It's fine. You don't have to know." Jeonghan replied and Shua turned back to his Applied Mathematics problem, that firm no from Jeonghan stuck at the back of his mind.

Something that you couldn't tell your best friend from elementary school couldn't have been a small thing, right?

**

"You worked hard today too." Wonwoo said, from behind his mask as the senior approached him.

Jeonghan rushed forward and held his arms out, to which Wonwoo quickly avoided. Jeonghan frowned, pulling back his arms to cross them in front of his body. With a chuckle, Wonwoo ruffled his hair and pulled Jeonghan plush against his body.

"Wonwoo-ah, aren't you tired?" Jeonghan asked softly as they sat at the back of the bus, thighs pressed against each other.

_Why do we have all these rules?_

"What're you thinking about?" Wonwoo replied and Jeonghan pursed his lips.

_What are you afraid of?_

"Nothing, it's just... I'm studying at the centre until 1 a.m. every day and you have to wait an hour after library closes just to walk home with me." Jeonghan reasoned and Wonwoo shrugged.

"It's only been two weeks. Aren't you getting bored of me too fast?" Wonwoo teased and Jeonghan immediately bumped his side.

"Stupid. I just don't want you to get too tired to study at school. You're going to be a gosam next year, you have to start studying properly already." Jeonghan advised and Wonwoo sighed.

"I'm not interested in studying. Even if I do, I might be leaning towards literature." Wonwoo responded simply and Jeonghan nodded his head.

"Whenever you're tired from school and you can't walk home with me, just tell. Seriously. I don't mind."

Jeonghan actually did mind a lot, like a lot a lot but he couldn't really say that when Wonwoo's eyebags kept getting worse.

Wonwoo couldn't say he wanted to go home early because this walk, this short 20 minutes journey back to their houses was the only moment they would have each other.

Now that the seniors have started holing up in their classrooms and the study centre, Wonwoo couldn't really hope his boyfriend would waste those meaningful hours of studying for some time with him. He wouldn't let the senior does that. So he couldn't say what Jeonghan asked him to.

Even if his body wished for actual enough rest for once.

"You're busier than me. You wake up at 5-ish, arrives at school by 6.45 and starts studying. Until 1 a.m. with only an hour break for a nap and lunch. Then you repeat the whole circle. Aren't you the one who should be telling me to go away?" Wonwoo asked instead and Jeonghan snuggled closer to him.

"You cold guy." Jeonghan muttered instead as he rested his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Han." Wonwoo called out once Jeonghan's breathing evened out and the older's eyes were relaxedly shut.

"Don't get tired of me." Wonwoo said softly when he was sure Jeonghan was sleeping.

**_Please._ **


	10. I Protected You (but i didn't protect myself)

"What is it? Soyeon-ah?" Jeonghan asked pleasantly at the junior who called him out.

Soyeon was a junior from the soccer club, a wannabe manager who already memorised the profiles of South Dongak's first lineup. She was pretty, with long straight hair and those Bambi-like eyes.

"Umm...oppa. Since the rumour about oppa with that motherf, erm I mean, guy...is not true, oppa is single, right? So...erm.... Actually....I like oppa a lot. Oppa is busy with exams and soccer these days, I know that. But it's fine. I don't need too much of oppa's time. I just...really like oppa." Soyeon confessed, shyly ducking her head down.

"Ah. To be honest, I actually already have a lover." Jeonghan confessed too, his bright eyes twinkling excitedly.

At once, the blushing on the junior's face faded and her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell? So the rumours are true? That suffocating Jeon Wonwoo?" The girl ran her fingers through her hair, obviously pissed off.

"Ah...no!" Keep it together, Yoon Jeonghan! Rule number one: nobody knows.

"It's a noona. My lover is a noona." Jeonghan lied and the junior's expression became harder.

"Oppa, you're a gosam. There's no student older than you in the school. It can't be...a teacher?!" The girl gasped and Jeonghan quickly shook his head.

"What are you saying? It's a neighborhood noona." Jeonghan answered quickly. The girl was still looking at him skeptically and with a frown, she held out her hand.

"Picture. Let me look at her picture." Jeonghan narrowed his eyes and glared at the obnoxious junior. Who did she think she was really?

"Why do I have to show you a picture of my lover? Do I have to do it because you want me to? Yah, Kim Soyeon. I didn't realise you're such a bully. I'm disappointed." Jeonghan said coldly.

"Ah, oppa, it's not like that... I was just surprised, that's all..." Soyeon exclaimed, flustered by Jeonghan's attitude change.

"Really? Sorry, I'm under a lot of stress lately that I misunderstand easily." Jeonghan replied with a smile. Soyeon automatically smiled too, relief beyond words that the handsome student wasn't actually mad.

"And about my lover.... it's our secret! Don't tell anyone about this, all right? I'm gonna go now." Jeonghan waved his hand as he walked away from the junior. Then he stopped.

"But you know, Soyeon-ah..." Jeonghan called out.

"I won't be as lenient next time I misunderstand. Be careful." He said with a condescending smile, one that sent chills down Soyeon's body.

"What the fuck.... he's low-key a yandere.... that's fucking hot. But, aish, who is that neighborhood noona?! Fucking bitch. Guess I'll have to find another crush...ah, why is everything going wrong today!"

Jeonghan hummed to himself, shamelessly happy at how he might have traumatized the bold junior.

 "Yoon!" He heard someone call.

Turning his head, Jeonghan found himself face to face with Joshua, who was bent forward panting.

"Why? Anything happened?" Jeonghan asked hurriedly. It was weird to see Shua running, especially running towards him since usually it would be the other way round, either him running towarsa Joshua or from Joshua.

"Wonwoo! Jeon Wonwoo!" Joshua exclaimed shortly, gasping in between.

"What, what happened to him?!" Jeonghan shouted subconsciously, earning looks from other students.

But he didn't care about what other people might think. Not when Joshua was looking at him with fear and worry in those eyes. Not when those lips just uttered the name of his lover.

Not when he felt dread filling up his body like poison ivy draping around him.

"He's... he's fighting!"

**

Motherfucker.

Wonwoo spat out the blood in his mouth and glared at Shitface's friend, that fucking heroin addict who landed a blow on his left cheek.

"What are you gonna do, pussy? Huh? Run along to the teacher? Isn't that what sissies like you do?" That guy fucking laughed as Wonwoo straightened up.

"You're done." Wonwoo said calmly with those straight, cold eyes.

The fucker grinned at his reply and hurriedly rushed for another shot. Wonwoo avoided the obvious attack and jabbed the guy's side sharply. He recoiled, those eyes filling up with surprise.

"What the fuck?!" The boy shouted as he rushed a left leg kick towards Wonwoo.

With one hand, Wonwoo grabbed Addict's leg and pulled it towards him, throwing the guy off-balance and spiralling to the floor.

"Kyuhin!" A friend of Addict exclaimed in surprise as Addict, ah no, Kyuhin groaned in pain.

"That's why I said, don't fucking mess with me." Wonwoo whispered threateningly, resting a leg on top of Kyuhin's hip with his hands in his pocket.

"Hahahhahahhahaha. Yah, Jeon Wonwoo. You think you're some tough shit?! We all know you're nothing but a fucking faggot who begs for his senior's dick!" Kyuhin shouted from the floor.

The whole class went deathly silent. Every eye was at Wonwoo. The boy stared at Kyuhin in rage and cold fury.

"What did you say?"

 A soft voice muttered coldly from the entrance of the class.

Everyone turned their heads to see who interjected and no one was more surprised than Wonwoo to see Yoon Jeonghan standing there with wrath in his eyes. His hands were balled into fists and he was trembling, as if his own body couldn't contain his anger.

"Jeon Wonwoo move away." Jeonghan ordered. The junior kept his position and Jeonghan glared at him.

"Back off." He said but those eyes were saying please.

Wonwoo backed off and watched as Jeonghan pulled Kyuhin to his feet by his necktie. Then, he landed a powerful punch square on his face. "Say it again." Jeonghan said.

"Jeon Wonw--" Another punch.

Say it again. Come on. Can't you speak properly?" Jeonghan asked.

"Won..Wonwoo is a fu--" Another punch.

"Never knew you stutter. That's interesting. Say it again." Jeonghan repeated, tilting his head.

"Sunbaenim, stop this." Wonwoo exclaimed in his low voice. Jeonghan simply shook his head.

"Kang Kyuhin. Repeat what you said." Jeonghan ordered as he shook the other boy. Kyuhin's eyes were losing focus and his legs were struggling to keep him upright.

"Sunbaenim! Let him go." Wonwoo touched Jeonghan's shoulder but Jeonghan shrugged him off, his eyes never leaving his prey.

"No. Say. It. Again." Jeonghan shouted as he shook Kyuhin more violently.

"Sunbaenim!" Wonwoo warned when Jeonghan punched him yet again.

"Stop it!" Jeonghan grunted but he didn't even look at Wonwoo, nor did he let go of Kyuhin.

"Han! Stop it!" Wonwoo pulled Jeonghan's hand off Kyuhin.

Jeonghan looked at him in disbelief and Wonwoo heaved out a huge breath. Kyuhin fell to the floor, quickly getting up to scramble out of the class on his wobbly legs.

"Wonwoo-ah, you called me..."

"Run now. The teacher is gonna come any minute. Your game is next month. You can't get involved." Wonwoo whispered lowly. Jeonghan's hand tightened over his and Wonwoo pressed his hand lightly.

"Just go first. Please." Jeonghan nodded his head and quickly exited the class, swift enough to avoid Shua and his obvious disapproving gaze.

"If any of you speak a word to the teacher about Jeonghan sunbaenim, you're dead. Understand?" Wonwoo asked coldly to his classmates, most of them nodding their heads in fear while others just sat there motionless, too shocked to respond.

 It took seconds for the teacher to arrive.

"What the hell happened?!" She yelled at Wonwoo, who frowned at the floor without a word. She dragged him to the teachers’ lounge, wanting him to tell the whole story,

But the main character(s) had already left the classroom.

**

"Are you fucking crazy?! Are you hurt anywhere?! Yah Yoon Jeonghan!" Seungcheol shouted as soon as the two friends entered Jeonghan's bedroom.

The owner of the room was lying down on the bed, looking at his hands as if they still had blood on them. Joshua took his place on the edge of Jeonghan's bed as Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan's hands and examined them carefully.

"I've never seen you hit someone so strongly. Should I be worried?" Shua asked carefully and Jeonghan grinned.

"Nah. You don't have to. It won't happen again. Promise." He offered his pinky finger but Shua only heaved out a huge sigh and looked at Seungcheol.

"You crazy guy. I'm supposed to be the gangster yah! What the hell happened?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at Seungcheol's question and stared at Shua.

"You didn't tell him?" Jeonghan asked.

"He did. Only the stuff he knew though. Why did they fight in the first place?" Seungcheol asked and Jeonghan shrugged.

"What the hell? I thought you know. Well, anyway the whole school is buzzing about you two. So you really do have a lover. You don't have to lie, you know. You should've told us you're dating that kid. It kinda hurts to hear it from the kids." Seungcheol said in his fake nonchalant.

"I'm not dating him." Jeonghan responded quickly and Shua raised an eyebrow in the most skeptical way he could.

"Sure. And I didn't just watch a cringey yaoi anime scene with all those sunbaenim plot. Seriously, Yoon Jeonghan. I know you like webtoons but to enact them in real life is just...." Shua trailed off as Jeonghan threw his pillows at the mixed student. Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows and raised his hand in the most innocent manner possible.

"What's yaoi?" Seungcheol piped up in confusion.

Jeonghan and Joshua shared a mischievous look and quickly shook their heads.

"Aigoo, our innocent captain. You shouldn't learn stuff like this~~" Jeonghan cooed, tickling Seungcheol's chin with that annoying smirk.

"Fuck off." Seungcheol gritted.

**

"I'm in front of your place. Can you come out for a while? I need to talk to you." Wonwoo mumbled from the other end of the phone. Jeonghan hummed his yes and the line died before he could say another word.

"What? I just saved your ass and you treat me like this. Cold guy Jeon Wonwoo." Jeonghan muttered towards his smartphone as he pulled on a comfortable hoodie and headed downstairs.

"Yah!" Jeonghan shouted as he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist. Wonwoo flinched under his and quickly pushed him away.

"Han. Just now at school...why did you come to my class?" Wonwoo asked coldly. Jeonghan shrugged, pushing his hands deeper inside his pocket.

"I heard you were fighting. I got worried. But everything turns out fine, right? That asshole got his ass kicked." Jeonghan laughed.

"It's not funny. You used violence too easily and I could've handled him. Without beating him up to that extent." Wonwoo replied.

"He turned out all right after all. What's the big deal?" Jeonghan said defensively.

"Are you used to beating up kids? Is that why this seems like a small matter to you? Do you like violence?" Wonwoo asked, his tone sharp and his cold eyes glaring down at Jeonghan.

"Yah Jeon Wonwoo. What, you want to say that I'm a violent person? I tend to resort to violence? Seriously?" Jeonghan asked instead and Wonwoo looked away with a sigh.

"Just answer my question." He pressed and Jeonghan ran his fingers through his hair. He looked away for a while before meeting Wonwoo's eyes.

"Yes. I do beat up kids. But you know one thing? Cheol and Shua know that about me. They never told me I'm violent, not once. You're the first." Wonwoo's eyes hardened and he stared directly at Jeonghan.

"Why?" _Why do you beat people up?_

"Is the reason important? I do use violence. I punch and kick people. Isn't that what you want to hear? Why? Is this different than the image you had of me?" Jeonghan asked, the question stabbing and hurting him as much as it did to the boy in front of him.

"I hate violent people." Wonwoo muttered.

Jeonghan looked down and his eyes trembled. Wonwoo looked away too and suddenly, he heard Jeonghan chuckle.

"Does that mean you hate me?"

Wonwoo didn't answer. He stayed silent as the question hung in the air and Jeonghan nodded his head.

"Got it."

Wonwoo didn't look up as Jeonghan turned around and walked away from him. Neither did he look up as he walked his way home. It was when he was already resting on bed that he finally looked up to the reminder on his phone.

**Stop by Han's house and ask if he's okay.**

Ah. The reason he came to meet Jeonghan wasn't to talk about the fight. He just came to check on the senior.

 _Did you get hurt?_ He wanted to ask that.

Why did he forget that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yaoi= an anime/manga genre of gays and involves sex. (Gay and no sex is shounen ai which translates to boys love)


	11. Don't Believe What They Say (don't believe me either)

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

 

"Ah, he just helped me in the library a few times. We don't have any relationship." Jeonghan lied easily with that faux friendly grin on his lips.

The gang of girls who surrounded him breathed out collectively and Jeonghan chuckled. One of them was staring at him in disbelief and asked,

"Then why did you beat up that Kang kid?" Jeonghan shrugged and said,

"Because...He's a bully? He was saying some stupid nonsense. I couldn't stop myself." Jeonghan shrugged.

"What the hell? Yah, do you have a hero complex?" A female classmate of Jeonghan's teased.

"Kim Sowon. Shut your mouth." Sowon rolled her eyes and comfortably put her arms on the shoulders of Jeonghan's fangirls.

"Kids, don't hang around this sunbae too much. His idiocracy is infectious." Sowon cackled and Jeonghan frowned deeply.

"Shua!! Sowon is bullying me again!" Jeonghan whined at the LA boy who just walked into the classroom.

"Hahahah and you expect gentlemanly Shua to do something about it?" Sowon teased again, sitting on top of the table beside Shua's.

"Why? What did she say?" Joshua asked as he took off his jacket and gingerly put it on Sowon's lap for her to cover up.

"The truth." Sowon replied quickly.

Joshua laughed and the conversation flowed easily, even without Seungcheol's usual jabs and reactions. The captain was indeed busy spending some time with his boyfriend.

"See? Shua sunbae is such a gentleman...He is a much better guy for Jeonghan sunbae. Sowon unnie too. She's so soft-spoken and mischievous too. They'll be perfect for each other. He should choose between them.. don't you think so?" One of the girls whispered to the other, completely oblivious to the fact that Jeonghan himself could hear everything.

"Yup. Wonwoo is scary, just looking at him makes me want to hide." The other girl whispered back.

"Girls. Can you all return to your class now? The bell for lunch end is going to ring any minute now." Sowon said softly, with that soft smile on her face.

"Ah, yes! Sorry unnie. We'll go first. Bye." The juniors said politely as they made their way out of the class.

"Now what's really wrong with Jeonghan? I never saw him talking so much with those kids before." Sowon whispered secretly and Joshua shrugged.

"He's been like that since the fight. I don't know what he's trying to prove." Shua sighed.

"Isn't him just lonely?" Seungcheol suddenly jumped in, startling Sowon and Shua both.

"You idiot! What if Jeonghan heard that?" Sowon hissed. Luckily, Jeonghan was already halfway out the door to go to the toilet.

"Lonely? That's possible too." Since he doesn't meet up with that junior anymore, Shua reasoned. The atmosphere turned somber somehow, so Seungcheol decided to change the subject.

"You said your sister is coming home tomorrow?" Seungcheol asked Shua who nodded his head solemnly.

"Ah....I realllllly need to study at home these days.... I'm not sure I can with noona around." Joshua complained.

"You have a sister?! Why don't I know?" Sowon asked, incredulous as she smacked Joshua’s shoulder repeatedly.

"Why do I have to tell you.........?"

* * *

 

>  
> 
> _힘들어 힘들어 힘들어_
> 
> _I'm tired I'm tired I'm tired_
> 
>  

Jeonghan sang along to the music in his ears as he walked the lonely road home. A woman wearing heels was blocking his way and he avoided easily with a single side step.

He passed by the woman and suddenly felt arms around his neck, pulling him down. For a moment, Jeonghan actually considered pulling the woman off until he heard that familiar voice.

"You little jerk. How can you not greet noona! You need to get beaten up!" The woman yelled out as she locked Jeonghan's head tightly. Jeonghan smiled a bit but quickly faked a groan of pain.

"Noona, let go...let goo, I can't breathe!!!" Jeonghan shouted and the woman finally let go.

"Greet your elders correctly, little kid." The woman said in response.

"Ah, Ailee noona! I told you not to do that, didn't I??" Jeonghan whined. Ailee looked unapologetic as she peered around them.

"Where's Josh?" She asked in English.

"Shua comes home at around 2. He'll be here soon." Jeonghan replied with ease.

"What the hell, it's already 1.30 a.m. and he's sill not home? What are you guys studying so hard for~It's not like life becomes easier if you study hard." Ailee commented and Jeonghan stayed silent. The woman sighed and opened her arms.

"Come on, little kid. Give your noona a hug." Ailee giggled as he pulled Jeonghan into a brief hug.

"Noona...did you go drinking already?" Jeonghan asked in disbelief as the sour smell of alcohol wafted towards him from Ailee.

"A little? Hihihihi, I met up with my friends when I arrived. I took an early fight because I wanted to surprise Josh... guess I'll just wait till he comes home. Hmmm.... Then! Jeong Jeong, let's hurry up~I'm tired from the flight! I need my beauty sleep!" Ailee whined as she ran towards the apartments.

Jeonghan chuckled and pulled his earbuds off. "Let's go together!" He yelled and the older woman laughed loudly.

* * *

 

 

**SUPERSTAR AILEE SECRET HIGH SCHOOL LOVER??!!!**

**7 YEARS YOUNGER HIGH SCHOOL BOYFRIEND???**

**HANDSOME HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT: NEXT ON AILEE'S STRING OF LOVERS?**

_~isn't him her little bro?_

_~noona ㅋㅋㅋ_

_~the boy looks like an idol_

_~wtf is she crazy?_

_~isn't this from a drama?_

_~is this even legal?_

_~ailee ah dont be a playgirl😭_

_~heoooool_

_~he's an actor, right?_

 

"Yah, see this. Another new article by Dispatch. Ehem, ehem. 'Ailee's handsome ' _companion_ ' attracts netizens' attention'. See? They even put up pictures from your IG. I thought your account was private?" Seungcheol frowned and Jeonghan shrugged.

"Sorry. Nuna said she'll get it sorted out by tonight. So don't worry too much." Shua coaxed.

"That's right, that's right. Ouh and those girls think you're lying to their faces when you said you're single.." Seungcheol added.

"Who the fuck cares? They're not impo..." Jeonghan slipped off before he thought it through. He covered his slip of words by stuffing his mouth with a sandwich but Cheol was quick to catch up.

"Impo? Important? Then....do you have someone that is important to you?" Seungcheol asked with a teasing smirk and his annoying wriggling eyebrows.

"Yeah. Jihoon." Jeonghan dead-panned and Seungcheol pouted.

"Don't change the topic like that." He harrumphed.

Just at that time, Jihoon and Soonyoung arrived as usual from their class to eat lunch with them. Jihoon was a few steps back from Soonyoung as they approached the three seniors sitting on the bench under the tree.

"What? What topic is Jeonghan hyung avoiding?" The slanted eyes junior chirped. Jeonghan grinned at Soonyoung's enthusiastic eyes and replied,

"My affection towards Cheol's boyfriend." Jihoon raised his eyebrows and asked,

"He _exists_?" Jeonghan and Shua cackled like mad men, bending over and slapping each other's arms playfully. Seungcheol turned to Jihoon instantly and bit his lip.

"Lee Jihoon. That's not funny." Jihoon smiled and ruffled Seungcheol's hair.

"It's a joke, you big baby. I'm right here, aren't I?" Jihoon laughed and Soonyoung fake puked as Shua tried his damn hardest not to cringe.

So, you **do** let him call you boyfriend.....?" Shua asked innocently.

"Shut up." Seungcheol and Jihoon answered simultaneously.

The whole gang laughed and the conversation flowed naturally afterwards, no one mentioning Jeonghan's little slip of tounge. Even Cheol's curiosity faded away as they chatted about their daily lives.  Somehow, no one noticed how Jeonghan could always avoid what he didn't want.

They didn't notice a girl either, hiding just behind the shadows of the tree, near enough to see them clearly, far enough to be a part of the background.

 

 

"A neighborhood noona? Oppa was really being honest huh. Should I break our promise....oppa?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so goddamn late sorry guys....life is a mess per usual but i'm finally getting back the state of mind to continue this fic, show me some love!! hahahaha, on another side, my wonhan heart is just fangirling over the fact they made dispatch content together huhuhuh  
> also i extended the length of this fic bc i think at 17 chapters the storyline was a little rushed?? i might insert some teeth-rotting fluff if this fic ends before 24 chapters tho  
> anyway comments and kudos if u like the story!!


	12. We're Over (you have him, anyway)

**  
"Hannie!" Wonwoo turned his head.

Down, to where the senior class was playing football in the open field right beside his building, just in time to see Jeonghan dribbling the ball as if it was an extension of his body.

  
Effortless, graceful.

  
Wonwoo frowned.

Not so discreetly, his eyes travelled down to his phone, where Jeonghan's name popped up like those annoying ads when he illegally download movies.

 _The whole fucking nation is whispering your name and you still can play football as if nothing happens,_ Wonwoo thought and he grimaced.

He didn't expect his thought to be so dark.

But then, he didn't expect Jeonghan to jump into a relationship with **Ailee-** of all people!-two weeks after their fight.

  
It's a fight, right?

A lover's spat, a miscommunication, anything but...a break up.

They haven't broken up, after all.

  
~~(At least, Wonwoo hoped so.)~~

  
"Jeon Wonwoo! How many times have I tell you to NOT PLAY YOUR PHONE IN MY CLASS?!" Wonwoo didn't bother to meet his teacher's eyes and sighed as he mumbled,

"Never."

"What did you say?" The teacher's voice was low, threatening slightly but really, Wonwoo was not in the mood to take shit from a person who quite honestly had no idea or even the right to be an educator.

So he looked straight into the eyes of the principal's darling daughter who probably bought her teaching license and said,  
"You never fucking told me to not play my phone. Teacher."

A detention was expected, really.

A slap on his right cheek wasn't.

So Wonwoo scowled as he walked out of the room, one cheek hot and stinging in pain. His heart felt lighter, though and he walked fast, past Gyu's classroom and made a sharp right for the nurse's room.

* * *

 

"Stupid ass! How can the school's best striker plays goalie! You stupid!!" Seungcheol laughed easily, shoving Jeonghan who was hitting him away.

"Ey, I had to make things fair for the other team, right?"

"Fuck you, Cheol. Now I have to buy them lunch. Assholes."

"That's why I told you not to bet with...." Joshua trailed off, his face suddenly set in stone as he realised who was standing in their way.

"Wonwoo." Jeonghan's voice was a whisper and Wonwoo's heart ached hearing that soft note.

"Ouh, you! The guy with anger management probl--" Joshua quickly put his hands over Seungcheol's mouth, dragging the poor guy away from the other two.

"I'll see you in class, Jeonghan-ah!" Joshua yelled at the two, awkwardly standing facing each other on the deserted hallway.

"What happ-"         "You and-"

They both stopped, looking at each other. Wonwoo didn't remember Jeonghan's lips so pink, or his hair so soft and fluffy-looking. That pretty blush rising now on his cheeks and his straight teeth, biting down on his bottom lip. Wonwooo did remember though, how Jeonghan fiddled with his sleeves whenever he was nervous.

Just like he was doing now.

"Han-ah, I-"

"Wonwoo hyung!!" Wonwoo's ears perked up and he turned around.

 **Fuck**.

Mingyu was a few steps behind him, heaving and panting. The younger guy scowled looking at jim, his eyes zeroed in on his red cheek.

"Gyu-" Gyu's hand came up to his face naturally, rubbing on his sore cheek. The younger guy's eyes met him and he _should_ feel guilty at the plain care and love he had always reserved just for Wonwoo. He really should've cut the boy loose all those time ago.

But then he would've had no one.

Yes, Wonwoo knew. He _knew_ he's trash. He knew Mingyu didn't deserve to be treated like this; hanging all over him for a piece of love Wonwoo couldn't offer.

But he couldn't help himself, could he?

Not when he had nobody else but Mingyu and Mingyu had no one else but Wonwoo.

"Who did this?" Wonwoo ignored his question, his eyes flitting nervously to Jeonghan.

He was staring at them, and why do those eyes looked so confused and sad?

"Hyung, answer me." Mingyu forced, grabbing on his shoulders now.

"Later, Mingyu." Wonwoo mumbled.

He tried to move away but Mingyu's hold was steel and when he looked up to the infuriatingly tall younger boy, he was staring at Jeonghan.

"Why are you here?" Mingyu asked and Jeonghan looked away from Wonwoo, a genuine shock in his eyes.

"We just stumbled into each other." Wonwoo answered when Jeonghan didn't.

Mingyu frowned and grunted, "If you ever lay a hand on him, I swear to God I won't leave you alone. Don't bother him anymore when you already have someone else. Or I'll make sure the whole world knows who you truly are. Do you hear me?" 

"MINGYU!" Wonwoo yelled and the tallest of them turned his head swiftly at Wonwoo.

_Why do you have to make things worse?!_

Wonwoo glared at the younger boy but then came a soft chuckle.

"I won't. I won't ever hurt him. We don't have anything to do with each other anymore. You don't need to worry."

Jeonghan's voice was mellow and his smile was sad and he walked away before Wonwoo could say another word. He bowed his head down and Wonwoo couldn't even do anything.

He just stood there, rooted to the ground as the only boy who managed to pry his heart open walked away from him.

"Ouh and..." Wonwoo looked at Jeonghan's retreating back and the boy turned around slightly.

"The news.... it's not true."

His eyes looked into Wonwoo's and for a split second, there was this ache in his heart to hug the other boy, to say _everything will be alright_ , to hold him safely, securely in his arms and protect him from the rest of the world.

But his feet won't move and his heart hammered quickly in his chest, his tongue unable to utter a word. Jeonghan offered him a little, fake smile before he turned around and walked quickly away.

"Hyung, I-" Wonwoo shoved Mingyu forcefully, making the boy stumble backwards a few steps away from him. His eyes were fire as he stared at Mingyu, and the younger boy gulped. He made a huge mistake, he knew that just from the look Wonwoo was giving him.

"I'm not some fucking princess you need to save, Kim Mingyu. Treat me that way again and I'll make sure you will regret it."

"But hyung, your face..." Mingyu's hand touched him slightly and Wonwoo recoiled from the touch, slapping his hand away.

  
"He didn't do this. We stumbled into each other accidentally."

"You want me to believe that a guy who just beat a kid half to death a few **weeks** ago didn't land a punch on you after you _broke up_ with him?" Mingyu's words were dripping with sarcasm and Wonwoo snarled,

"We didn't-" He stopped.

Ah.

_**We don't have anything to do with each other anymore.** _

  
They did broke up.

  
Jeonghan was saying goodbye.

  
"Huh."

Wonwoo scoffed in disbelief as a heavy weight started settling in against his chest. This familiar feeling, the one lifted away from him when he held Jeonghan in his arms...came crushing back like a huge wave he didn't expect.

His heart felt...empty.

Suddenly the world looked so ugly and he was disgusted by himself for stringing Mingyu with him throughout those years when Mingyu should've found someone who could love him back.

Suddenly he felt horrified at himself for hurting Jeonghan like that. All he did was try to protect Wonwoo, and Wonwoo broke his precious heart for it.

  
~~_Maybe I'm the one who fucked up. Just like last time._ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lovelies!! I couldn't get my head straight and settle on one storyline but i managed to make this scene here so enjoy! Comments and kudos pliss some of u are so kind I can't even *sobs


	13. I'm Sorry (i know it's not enough even if i say it on tv)

**

"So! Our very, very special guest for the day. the hot topic of netizens, Yoon Jeonghan! It must've been very shocking to suddenly get famous overnight. What's your thought on it?" Yoo Jaesuk, _the_ Yoo Jaesuk warmed him in with a smile and asked him with that friendly uncle look on his face.

"Ahh, it's really...shocking? Hahahah, I didn't expect to get so much attention. It's really cool that I got to come on this show and did commercials even though I have zero experience."

"Ah yes. You're now one of the models for a school uniform brand right?"

"Yes. Omma said since it's a one time thing, she'll allow it." Jeonghan said shyly. The celebrities around him gushed at him, laughing and reacting as they were expected to.

"So you have no interest in being involved in the entertainment industry?" A different guest asked. Jeonghan shook his head firmly and said,

"I don't have the passion for it as I'm sure many others do. I don't think it's quite right that I should join the industry just because 1 out of 100,000 people might recognize me."

"That's really a waste of a handsome face!" One of the older female guests chimed in excitedly and Jeonghan laughed.

"Plus I'm a gosam this year. I have to focus on my studies."

"Ahh, right. You're a gosam! Since your rumour with Ailee has been cleared up, how's your love life looking like?" Jaesuk asked slyly, and Jeonghan winced, quickly hiding it with a shy smile.

"I do have someone important. We used to date but something happened and we just...broke it off." Jaesuk aahed, and the whole cast followed, making Jeonghan felt awkward in the middle.

"Ahh, is it a bad break-up?” A different guest asked and Jeonghan averted his eyes on instinct.

“I, umm….still have things that I haven’t been able to tell that person.” Jeonghan avoided.

"Well then. You should leave a video message.” One of the women celebrities suggested. The murmurs of agreement put an awkward smile at Jeonghan’s face and then someone was saying,

”You know recently another video of Jeonghan singing to SVT Hug went viral! You should sing that song!” the other MC added and Jeonghan immediately laughed nervously.

”Are you ready? You can look at this camera… To our Jeonghannie's beloved person," Jaesuk prompted. Jeonghan looked into the camera and heaved a huge breath.

>  
> 
> _나에게는_ _넌_ _하나없이_ _너무다_ _소중한걸_ _어늘_ _하루도_ _힘두로슬_ _너에게_ _말해준에_
> 
> _네가_ _있다고_ _수고하였다고_ _사랑한다고_ _콱_ _안아준다고_
> 
> _To me everything about you is precious, today is also a hard day, to you I want to say this._
> 
> _I'm here, you worked hard, I love you and now I'll hug you tightly._

(SVT Vocal Team Hug)

 

"I didn't want us to be this way. I'm really sorry."

* * *

 

**Fuck.**

Wonwoo cursed under his breath.

_Agh, Jeon Wonwoo, what the fuck?!_

Why was he crying for fuck’s sake?!

_It’s a fucking fish!_

_Jeon Wonwoo, get yourself together_ , he silently pleaded with himself, trying to wipe off his tears before anyone saw him, no matter how unlikely that would be. The fish in its fishbowl was floating, lifeless, with those little eyes staring accusingly at Wonwoo.

“It’s not my fault you died.” Wonwoo whispered, more to himself than the dead fish.

“It’s not….it’s not my fault.” Wonwoo said again, gripping the edge of the cabinet until his knuckles turned white.

Why was this happening now….he was already weak from those words Jeonghan said to him in front of the whole wide nation, and now, this stupid fish just had to pull whatever heartstrings he had left.

In a distance, he heard someone walking out; the soft, fast-paced footsteps of the other librarian. He heard some clicks and the lights all around him were turned off, except for the one directly above his head.

Suddenly, _a little too sudden for him_ , everything turned cold. Even the surface where he was letting his hands rest felt icy, and there was it again, that dreadful loneliness that kept making him clutch on a certain someone’s smile.

 

He was fine before.

He was fine being in the dark, all alone before.

Before, before him.

 

“What did you do?” Wonwoo asked out loud, letting himself sank to his knees, those silent tears rolling down his face.

He hadn’t thought it would be this bad, didn’t expect to lose a part of him when he walked away from Jeonghan. He didn’t think that the library could be a nightmare to him, every single spot reminding him of the senior he kept finding himself attracted to.

> Just like a sunflower with the sun.

He kept on getting stuck here, alone, lifeless because the sun was no longer with him.

And the sun was happy, laughing along with the rhythms of life, because a mere sunflower meant nothing to him.

But then what should he do? If the sun chooses to stay away…would he be in eternal darkness?

“Hyung.” He heard a soft voice called, and he turned around, trying his best to cover up the fact that he still had so much tears to shed. A familiar silhouette stepped out of the shadows and Wonwoo was…disappointed. He had hoped, though it was foolish to, hoped for it to be that one person constantly on his mind.

“Are you okay?” The tall kid asked and a smirk was carved on his cold face within seconds. Mingyu was a stupid little boy, he thought so in the past when they first met, and the thought occurred again to him that night.

“Can I do something wrong to you?” Wonwoo suddenly asked, and the words were poison to his heart, he knew it and it was poison too to Mingyu, for all the puppy love he had for Wonwoo. But he didn’t care, not even as Mingyu’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“Hyung, you know, don’t you? I can’t say no to you.” Mingyu whispered softly. And Wonwoo knew, he knew that, _perfectly_ and he swore he would never use it as an advantage, but it hurt too much to be lonely.

And shouldn’t he give Mingyu at least this much for staying by his side after all these years?

“Hyung, you-“ Wonwoo’s lips cut off whatever words that tried to escape Mingyu’s mouth and he could felt the younger’s body went rigid at once, but that didn’t stop Wonwoo. He let his hands rest on Minyu’s neck and kissed the taller boy with all of its heart, hoping maybe, maybe…

Maybe he wouldn’t feel as lonely after.

Mingyu pushed him away. Not hard enough to make him stumble, but hard enough for Wonwoo to know his rejection. “I, I should go.” Mingyu mumbled before he ran off, the same scared little boy who ran off when Wonwoo killed a bug in a playground all those years ago.

“Hah.” A scoff as he leant against the cabinet, moonlight shining in from the huge window. “Hahaha….”Wonwoo laughed out loud, his hand reaching for that fishbowl.

 

 

**PRANGGG!**

 

 

The water seeped into Wonwoo’s shoes.

The loneliness seeped right back into his heart, even stronger than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys thank u so much for reading this i got so touched by the comments that i actually got a chapter out this fast,,,,come shout at me on the comments cause this turns out to be more angsty than i planned. kudos and comments are love, lovelies!!!


	14. I'm Losing Myself (and everyone around me)

Dring! Dring! Dring!

Jihoon blinked. The sweet warmth of the blanket enveloping him was pulling him back to sleep but…

Dring! Dring! Dring!

“Ugh…”Jihoon groaned, swinging his arm towards the side table. He unlocked his phone and winced at the time it showed.

9.17 a.m.

He sat up on the bed, rubbing his bleary eyes and pulling on a grey shirt (probably Seungcheol’s) and padded down the hallway towards the door on bare feet. It was probably Cheol’s maid who came by every two days to clean the apartment, so Jihoon didn’t mind the intercom and opened the door straight away.

“My parents found out.” The taller figure in front of him with a mop of blonde hair sighed and Jihoon blinked rapidly in disbelief.

“I know it’s a nuisance but can I sta- Jihoon??” Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows as Jihoon let out a sheepish smile and awhwardly scratched the back of his neck.,

“Come in?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I didn’t know you’re living with Cheol.” Jeonghan started, trying to break the long silence between them since Jihoon changed into _his_ clothes.

“Um, yeah. I got kicked out by my parents and Cheol is basically living alone since his parents moved to New York so he just took me in.” Jihoon replied, shrugging as if the very issue didn’t struck a cord in him.

“Seems like I’ll be sharing your fate.” Jeonghan commented with a faraway gaze and Jihoon cursed himself for not seeing how Jeonghan was trembling.

“This sucks. I thought your parents knew from the start. I mean, my folks are a little conventional and all so it made sense that they didn’t want to accept our relationship but…I mean, we met your parents. They were just fine with me and Cheol.” Jihoon said, in his own way of coaxing the older man but Jeonghan simply stared at him in confusion.

“What are you saying? My parents didn’t kick me out because I like dicks, Jihoon-ah.” Jeonghan chuckled and jihoon let out a deep breath he didn’t release he was holding in.

“They found out about my fight.”

_Ah. Now it makes more sense._

“Fuck. Who snitched?” was Jihoon’s response.

“Some kid’s mom talked about it with my mom and my dad flipped. You know how he is.”

“The most violence-hating man on Earth.” Jihoon mumbled under his breath but Jeonghan caught it and he laughed.

“Yeah. It just…he didn’t even listen to my explanation or anything. Apparently Kyuhin is still in the hospital for some shit I didn’t do and my dad thought I did.” He muttered and Jihoon frowned deeper.

“Your dad does know that Kyuhin does drugs…?” Jeonghan shrugged and leant back on the leather set sofa, sighing softly.

“You know the funny thing, though? My dad and Wonwoo asked the same thing. Do I like violence?” Jeonghan’s smile was self-deprecating and Jihoon felt himself recoil a little at seeing that.

“Hyung. They don’t know what you’ve been through.”

“What _we_ have been through, Jihoon.”

_No, Jeonghan hyung. I’ve never been through what you had._

 

* * *

 

 

_What is he doing??_

Wonwoo grimaced as a player from the opposing team stole the ball from Jeonghan,  _again._

“What the hell?? Yoon Jeonghan, get your shit together!!” Wonwoo resisted the urge to smack the kid who shouted those words, _barely_.

But he knew the kid wasn’t wrong.

Jeonghan was not playing like usual, and by the deep frown etched on the football player’s face, he knew it too. Wonwoo interlocked his fingers, pressing down on the tissue so hard they might left bruises in half an hour or so but he didn’t care.

> _This tournament is important to me. It’s my last one, you know? I want to win._

“What are you doing…” Wonwoo whispered to himself, groaning when Jeonghan missed an easy pass from the captain.

Prit prit!!

The whistle for the first-half blew and Jeonghan glanced at the bleachers, his eyes scanning for someone. They stopped at Wonwoo. Wonwoo gave him a half-smile, a little taken aback that Jeonghan held their eye contact. A minute or so passed and then Jeonghan was joining the rest of the team, heading for their locker room.

Wonwoo pulled his baseball cap down when he realized Jeonghan didn’t even return his smile. What did he expect, really? What did he want, coming to this precious game?

_Well, I promised him._

He did. One night, after Jeonghan’s long study hours, they talked about his football team, how his parents had insisted he stopped playing since it was his senior year, how they thought Seungcheol was the reason why Jeonghan didn’t want to leave the team, how Jeonghan wanted to hold the cup just _once_ , before he gave it up.

 _“It’s not like I’m distracted. I still go study with Shua after football practice and yeah, I sleep in on weekends a lot but Cheol and Shua come by often enough to study. I get that they’re worried but…I actually like playing football. I’m not born for it like Cheol is, but…I just..want to do something I like.This tournament is important to me. It’s my last one, you know? I want to win.”_ Jeonghan sighed, pushing his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket.

 _“I know. I’ll support you all the way.”_ Jeonghan scoffed, turning around to face Wonwoo with a teasing smile on his face.

“ _You’ve never been to a game before, haven’t you?”_ Wonwoo’s face heated up quickly, a scarlet red blush peppering his cheeks.

 _“I…I don’t like loud places…”_ Jeonghan hummed and his smile softened until it was barely a quirk at the end of his lips.

 _“It’s okay. I won’t force you to come. If you want to, come. If you don’t, just prepare me a gift for when I win.”_ Jeonghan laughed loudly, a little too loud because he was trying to hide his embarassment, and it rang in the stillness of the light.

Wonwoo remembered thinking it was a beautiful sound, a sound from the heavens. He remembered Jeonghan’s ears became red when he realized he said _when_ instead of _if_.

 _“I’ll come to your games, I promise.”_ He insisted and that pretty pink colour spread from Jeonghan’s ears to his whole face.

 _“Thank you.”_ He said simply.

There was a voice in Wonwoo, saying he might not ~~love~~ like someone else like this.

Maybe ever.

And somehow that thought, a mere maybe, drummed a cold fear into him.

Because he had that thought before, and it didn’t end well for _anyone_.

Ching!

Wonwoo snapped out of his memories, looking down to his phone where a notification just came in.

**Angel**

**Hey can we talk now?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed that, lovelies!!


	15. Why Are You Here? (please don't look at me)

Seungcheol leaned back against the wall, fingers daintily holding on a cigarette, his leg fidgeting. This was  **the finals** , and his best defender and best friend just had to fuck the whole thing up. He managed to convince coach to not pull Jeonghan out of the game but he might have to reconsider if Jeonghan still played as if he was the same first-year newbie who couldn't even dribble.

He puffed out the smoke, following it with his eyes as it lingered in the air before disappearing quite literally into thin air. A sudden cough made him looked away from the sky and to the newcomer, instinctively hiding the cancer stick from that person.

“Oh, it’s you.” Seungcheol said coldly when he recognized that solemn face. The cigarette came back to open view and Seungchol noted how Wonwoo tensed a little at the sight, how he looked away as if it had hurt him.

Maybe it had. Seungcheol wouldn’t know.

“Jeonghan sunbaenim asked me to meet him. Do you know where he is?” Seungcheol’s anger simmered barely beneath the surface as he tried to reign in his mouth from saying something stupid.

“Saw him and Shua at the bench behind the building. Told the team he needed a second alone.” Wonwoo nodded his head quietly and swiftly walked past Seungcheol.

Except a hand was grabbing on his wrist.

“You do know that he fought with his parents and got kicked out because of you, right?” Seungcheol’s words were cold, and even more so the thin line of his lips, barely hiding his gritted teeth.

It made Wonwoo’s blood run cold and he snatched his hand off the captain’s grip. He glared at Seungcheol who simply scoffed at his reaction, huffing out another breath. The smoke came up to Wonwoo’s face and he coughed, a little bit rougher than before but Seungcheol only smirked at him as if he was pathetic.

_ Maybe I am,  _ Wonwoo thought bitterly.

“I’m letting you go because he asked to meet you. Next time you come around him again, I won’t be as kind, junior.”

Wonwoo spared the senior with a second of his cold, mean glare before he rushed off, because Seungcheol’s threats meant nothing when he knew for a fact that Jeonghan was waiting for him.

* * *

 

Shua was the first to notice the tall stranger, standing awkwardly at the corner, as if he wasn’t sure if he should disturb them. Jeonghan was on the floor, holding his head in his hands, small breaths breezing in and out of his chest. Shua gave Wonwoo a small smile, and slowly took his hand away from where they were, rubbing on Jeonghan’s back because that was the only comfort he could offer.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Talk it out, okay?” Shua said it as if it was the easiest damn thing in the whole wide world, as if Jeonghan was not right there, looking as shell-shocked as he was feeling right now.

“I told him to come here. Because you two are being  _ idiots _ and I don’t want to see you moping around, thinking of what ifs after this game. You have…” 

Shua glanced at his analog watch, “10 minutes until the second-half. Talk.” He emphasised, staring at Jeonghan who blinked his clear, wide eyes like a deer on headlights.

“I’m going first.” Shua said after a moment of silence, patting Wonwoo lightly as he jogged away from them.

Wonwoo’s eyes travelled down to where Jeonghan was hunched, looking away from the younger guy. 

“I don’t want you to see me like this, though…” Jeonghan mumbled to himself and Wonwoo sagged down a little because the awkward silence went away like a faraway scent, and the embarrassed smile on Jeonghan’s lips made his heart a little calmer.

Funny how quickly he felt calm with just a smile.

“Are you…okay?” Which was a very stupid thing to ask, Wonwoo knew that,  _ perfectly _ so why did those regretful words escaped his lips? Jeonghan shrugged in response, because he was too kind to reprimand Wonwoo for being too damn  _ awkward  _ and there was that slight tremble in his figure that shook Wonwoo to the core.

Because he never saw Jeonghan like  _ this _ before. His confident, comfortable self was gone and here was Jeonghan in his truest, full of what ifs and hesitation. Wonwoo brushed dust off the floor beside where Jeonghan was sitting and plopped down with a deep sigh.

“Why did you come?” Jeonghan asked in that small, insecure voice that just…broke him a little bit more.

“I promised.” Wonwoo replied softly. 

“My parents didn’t, and  _ they  _ promised too. I’m grateful they didn’t though. I played like shit out there.” Jeonghan laughed, a deep self-deprecating roar of laughter that made Wonwoo winced a little.

“Don’t do that.” He said softly. Jeonghan’s laughter died down and his large grin wavered, showing instead what was lying underneath.

“Do you remember what you said to me?” Wonwoo asked instead when Jeonghan stayed silent and let it stretched for what it was worth.

Silence. Wonwoo shrugged. He hadn’t exected Jeonghan to remember anyway. 

“ _ I actually like playing football. I’m not born for it like Cheol is, but…I just.. want to do something I like.” _

“Don’t think of your parents, or your friends. Just think of yourself, the fact that you love football and you want to win.”

_ Don’t think of me. _

Jeonghan looked at him with weird, wistful eyes and Wonwoo panicked for a moment, wondering if he blurted those words out loud because he was way too focused into reading Jeonghan’s eyes. But then, Jeonghan was looking down at his lips, his tongue coming out to wet his own subconsciously and Wonwoo wondered if the older boy was naïve enough to think he wouldn’t know what the beautiful senior was thinking.

“I miss you.” Jeonghan confessed suddenly and those words were like sucker punches to his gut, taking away his breath and making him waver even as he sat down. The high school senior widened his eyes, as shocked as the boy in front of him at his own words and he looked away as quickly as he could.

“I should go.” Jeonghan said suddenly, not even waiting for Wonwoo to look up to him as he ran off, loud footsteps and the heavy hammering of Wonwoo’s heart the only proof the conversation even hapenned.

And now Wonwoo was the one with the infinite possibilities of what ifs.

_ What if I’ve said me too? _

_ What if I’ve kissed him when he wanted me to? _

_ What if I asked him if he meant the words he said? _

_ What if I told him the truth? _

_ What if I told him I want him back? _

_ What if I told him I still  _ ~~_ love _ ~~ _ like him? _

What if, what if, what if?

A whistle was blowing in a near distance but Wonwoo couldn’t shut down the voices in him, who started demanding what ifs as if it was still a choice he could do.

As if it wasn’t already  _ too late _ .

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think of this chapter down below, please it would mean the world to me🙏🙏


	16. 15.5: What Happens When Your Boyfriend Just Won a National Tournament?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, for SVT pretty u first win anniversary, I've decided to put out a little something aka smut  
> To the young readers, if u don't want to read this it's okay lovelies it doesn't affect the story at all just a fair warning it's why I changed into explicit

\---

“Ji...Jihoon, fuck!! “ Jihoon leant down, kissing his boyfriend aggressively, his hips grinding down on his erection. A lewd smirk was what Seungcheol saw when they came up for air and Jihoon said, 

“We don't want Jeonghan hyung to hear, right? So shut up. Please? “ Jihoon said softly and Seungcheol grunted. 

With one forceful move, Seungcheol pushed the smaller boy to the bed, towering over him in all of his topless glory. Seungcheol pushed his hair back with fingers carding through his bangs and spared a sharp smirk towards Jihoon, blushing now in Seungcheol’s jersey. 

“You fucking tease, how do you expect me to be silent when you're looking like a  _ sin  _ in my shirt? I'll just have to fuck you in it I guess.” Seungcheol cackled and Jihoon felt his dick twitched once the idea was in his head. 

Fuck… Seungcheol’s scent sticking to his body like this and that dick filling him up… Jihoon’ s head was swimming with memories of them having sex, the high and the sweet, sweet satisfaction. He clutched on the older, pulling Cheol’s head lower until he could place his lips on the outer shell of his ear. 

“Hyung… Fuck me.” Jihoon whispered and Seungcheol smiled at how vulnerable the words were, none of that confidence he exuded in front of others. 

“Patient, baby.” Seungcheol grunted to himself, hand reaching for the bottle of lube he kept on the side table drawer. 

Jihoon pressed little kisses onto the crook of his lover's neck, his legs entangling themselves to pull the older boy closer, just closer than this and-

“Fuck.” Cheol growled when Jihoon’s bite on his neck  was a little harsh. “My greedy baby. So impatient.” Cheol commented as he pushed one finger coated with lube into Jihoon’s ass hole, a keening sound echoed out of his throat as soon as Jihoon felt it penetrating his body. 

“Ngh, hyung… Hy...Hyung…” 

“Babe, shhh. We don't want your dearest hyung to hear, do we?” Jihoon scowled, fists already formed to bash against Cheol’s chest when he felt another finger joining the first and his fingers loosened their grips, choosing instead to cling on the older, hiding his face in the other’s chest. 

“Look at you, Hoon. I'm only two fingers in and you're already dripping wet. Gonna come from just my fingers, babe? Hmmm?” Jihoon blushed down to his chest, eyes looking away from Cheol in embarrassment. 

“... “

“You're gonna have to talk louder, Jihoon-ah.” Cheol replied and Jihoon bit his lips as he mumbled, 

“Fingers aren't enough. It’s been too long.” Jihoon whispered. 

The words bounced from the walls, echoing inside Cheol’s head, making his heart fluttered at the sight before him, the ethereal beauty that was for his and only his eyes. He froze, a deafening silence inside this little cocoon of  _ them _ , where only him and his Jihoon existed. 

His Jihoon who was looking at him with those big innocent eyes as if he hadn't filled Cheol’s mind with the most filthiest imagination with only a few words. 

“Hyung?” Jihoon called out, voice uncertain and eyes faltering. 

“ _ Fuck. _ You'll have to take responsibility for riling me up, Hoon. Fuck it.” Cheol growled low, and Jihoon felt a familiar heat starting to swirl on the bottom of his stomach, like a fire waiting to be rekindled. 

He was right,  _ it's been too fucking long.  _

And then Cheol was brushing against his prostate and any thought he could conjure at the moment was lost in the wind. 

“Hyung, hyung, nghh… Ah, ahh. Hyung!” Jihoon stifled his own sounds, biting down on his lips desperately, hoping with all his heart that Jeonghan was in his bedroom at the far corner of the apartment or wearing earphones...

Bzzz. Bzzz. 

_ Fuck.  _

Jihoon glanced at his phone, lost beneath the pillows yet still vibrating heavily. His eyes flitted to Cheol and his boyfriend's face was filled with silent rage. He froze, biting down on his lip harder. 

“Don't take it.”Cheol warned, his eyes flashing dangerously as he thrusted his fingers harshly. 

“Ah! Ngh, it could, ah! Could be important.” Jihoon tried to reason and he saw the way Cheol’s eyes soften and how his lips stretched into a smirk. 

“Okay, take it then.”

Jihoon watched, uneasy as Seungcheol pulled back his fingers, eyes still on him as if he was a meal to be devoured. Jihoon took the phone and answered the call without even looking at the contact number. 

“Hello?” He grumbled. 

“Jihoon, it's me, Jeonghan.”

“Ngh!!”

Seungcheol’s grin grew wider as he pushed the tip of his dick slowly into Jihoon’s loosened asshole. Jihoon looked at him, eyes frantic, his other hand already flying up to cover his mouth. 

“Hmm??” Jeonghan questioned. 

“Nothing, ahh-” 

Seungcheol inched deeper, Jihoon throwing his head back in that familiar bliss of being filled up, the warmth inside him just enough to make him melt into the mattress and just let this lover of his ravage his body however he wanted. 

“Hey, you okay??” 

Jeonghan’s voice was worried, a little concerned and Jihoon huffed out shallow breaths once Seungcheol was fully in. 

_ Fuck, this is too dirty.  _

But his dick was rock hard against his stomach and Seungcheol was whispering in his ears,  _ answer him.  _ And he did, even as he felt his whole body lit up like firecrackers with Cheol’s eyes gazing intently on where they connected. 

“Yeah, yeah, mhhnm.. Why, why did you call?”

His voice shook and his boyfriend chuckled as he started to move, slow, circular motions of his hips to get Jihoon accustomed to the thickness inside him. It still felt so much, even if they had done this so many times before. 

“I'm at the grocery store. Want me to pick up anything for the apartment? I'll be back by 10 so if you want late night dinner… “ Jeonghan trailed off and Jihoon felt thankful for once that life didn't fuck him over this one time.

“No! It's fine, hyung. Just, just buy things you need…!”

A shallow thrust hitched his voice higher and Jihoon covered his mouth even harder. Jeonghan’s little grumble over the phone didn't go unnoticed ( _ what are you doing, Jihoon? _ ) but he was a little loss in heaven to say anything else. 

“Okay then. I'm hanging up.” 

Jihoon made sure to see that the call was actually disconnected before he threw the phone somewhere on the bed, Cheol’s sucking lips on his chest pulling every fibre of his attention. 

“Jeong, nghh, Jeonghan hyung s… said he won't come home until 10.” 

Seungcheol pulled his head back then, after a deep suck of Jihoon’s nipple that left him a whimpering mess and that mischievous smirk was back at his face. 

“That means I can make you scream tonight, right?” His cocky demeanour matched Jihoon as the younger replied with one of his own smirks, 

“You can _try_.”

As if Jihoon didn't know how much Seungcheol loved a challenge.

* * *

 

Later when their bodies were pliant and melting into each other in post-orgasm bliss, Cheol chuckled and told Jihoon that he screamed, making the smaller boy frown deeply and turned away from him. Cheol would kiss his shoulders, apologise and let him be mad for a couple of hours. 

It was their little habit, their  _ normal.  _

And later on, when Jihoon was convinced Seungcheol was sleeping he would whisper that simple word, 

> _ 사랑해  _

And Seungcheol would whisper those same words in the morning when he woke Jihoon up but not now, because he didn't want to break this little moment when Jihoon felt safe enough to bare his bruised, recovering heart.

Today was a little different. Today, Jihoon snuggled into his arms, body a little frigid at first before he slowly adjusted into their figures, head hooked below Cheol’s. 

Today, Jihoon whispered, “Congratulations, hyung. I'm proud of you.”

And maybe Cheol’s guts were saying that wasn't just because he won the tournament. But he let it go, like he always did, snuggled instead into Jihoon’s soft hair and let out a little snore. 

They would have time to bare their feelings but maybe not just now. Not when Jihoon was finally finding ways to fit Cheol in a special place in his heart.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo am I forgiven yet for all the angst?
> 
> Comments really make my day like you lovelies💕💕❤️


	17. Tell Me I'm Wrong (please, just why?!)

Soonyoung eyed the golden-ish tint of his reflection and tilted his head slightly. His head looked slightly bigger, disoriented with just a little move. He giggled.

“You look stupid. Stop.” A voice said as he passed by the hall of fame, where the football’s team huge trophy was showcased.

Soonyoung scowled, his feet already making their path towards the voice that teased him meanly, the living legend of Lee Jihoon. Their steps matched, unlike their personalities and Soonyoung didn’t waste any time to start listing reasons why it’s mean and _wrong_ of Jihoon to say that. He had just about finished with the explanation of reason number 14 which involved the right to express oneself (as if anyone could stop Kwon Soonyoung from doing whatever crazy antics he’s up to) when an arm slung over Jihoon casually.

There was only one man that invincible and Soonyoung grinned because he had missed the guy very, very much. Too much in fact. Jihoon tried his best to not grin like the sappy idiot he could be sometimes with Jeonghan but his resolution failed when Jeonghan ruffled his hair with a light giggle. He couldn’t remember when was the last time Jeonghan had laughed. He remembered it vaguely to be sometimes before his move-in to Cheol’s place.

Jeonghan didn’t _change_ per se when he moved into the huge apartment. He just…lost sense of himself sometimes. He would be spacing out constantly, whether in class or at the house. He started going to study cafes because he couldn’t concentrate in the guest room, the cold and constant reminder that he got kicked out by his own family because he couldn’t control his anger. And he laughed less, much lesser than before. Everyone walked on eggshells around him and Soonyoung knew he noticed.

Soonyoung just wasn’t sure if he _cared_.  

“Jeonghan hyung!” He called out and waved as the older guy turned around and ruffled his hair too, a light smile on his face.

It was near impossible to catch Jeonghan in a huge, out wide grin these days, but Soonyoung grabbed on whatever little crumbs Jeonghan had to offer. He replied with a blinding grin, looking up to the senior with his crescent moon eyes.

Soonyoung quickened his pace to match the other two and started talking about this really cool character he had just unlocked in his RPG game, Jihoon looking straight forward, only interrupting to tell Jeonghan whenever Soonyoung exaggerated some parts of his experience (much to the dismay of the loud dance club president) 

“That’s why I’m telling you, hyung, it was a _huge, huge_ mistake to enter the cave without taking the wi--Ah!” Soonyoung scowled as he bumped into someone.

“You know those eyes aren’t just for accessories, right?” a familiar chuckle rang out from the person who Soonyoung bumped into and Jihoon laughed.

“Did I wake up in a strange alternate universe or did Jihoon just _laughed_ at Seungcheol’s awful insult?” Joshua asked unnecessarily exaggerated, bringing a scowl from one of his two best friends and a shrug from said best friend’s boyfriend.

“He’s trying. And he’s picking it up from me. I can’t criticize what I created.” Jihoon replied.

“That sounds really out of context here….”Jeonghan commented, chuckling softly.

They opened the door towards the outer arc of the school, where there were benches underneath trees; their usual eating spot. It was perhaps the only decent and quiet place that not many kids flock to with an exception of the cherry trees behind the science building, which was why they chose to sit there since the beginning of the year.

After all, South Korea and the world might be more open to the likes of Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jihoon than in the years before but that didn’t mean some assholes won’t spit at the ground when they saw them.

“Congrats, Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung! It’s the first time our school won the National Inter-School Football Tournament right?” Soonyoung started, juming in front of the group with that cute eye-smile of his. Seungcheol nodded his head happily, a puppy grin etched on his perfect little face. Jeonghan tilted his head, resting it slightly on Jihoon’s and gave the over-excited puppies a lazy smile.

“You know I was thinking, what if we eat at the cafeteria for once? I mean, I’m sure the aunties there can give you special treatment once they hear the news.” Joshua waggled his eyebrows and the rest agreed quite insistently, leaving Jeonghan to frown at their behavior.

“Come on, hyung! You know you’re their favorite! Whenever I go to buy bread, they always ask me where’s the handsome one; the one with white hair? Why didn’t you bring him along? Aigoo, is he eating well?” Soonyoung imitated in perfect stead, chuckling lightly at Jeonghan when he finished.

Jeonghan shrugged and followed them willingly, even though the cafeteria was at the other side of the school and they’ve already brought along their food.

It was when Seungcheol pulled out his wallet to pay for his banana yoghurt that Jeonghan remembered his own strawberry milk, left alone in the dark realm of his desk drawer.

“Hey guys, I’ll be right back.” Jeonghan jogged away, despite his friends’ questions and shouts. He hummed a little song to himself, pockets stuffed with his hands as he took the long route (just to piss them off) to his class.

“Ah, the trees are flowering today. What a pity they wanted to eat at the cafeteria…” Jeonghan thought, a lazy smile suddenly popped up on his face as he saw two male students underneath the trees, near their bench, hugging one another.

The taller one was kissing the crown of the other, his eyes shut and even in a distance, Jeonghan knew the gesture was filled with love. Then, the student opened his eyes and Jeonghan felt his hands curled inside his pockets. He blinked. Rubbed his eyes and focused a little more.

Because there was no way that kid was _Kim Mingyu_.

_Does that mean that is... Wonwoo?_

But he knew he was right, because Mingyu’s eyes met his and his arms held on Wonwoo tighter, a frown on his face, like a little kid scared of his toy being taken. And then Wonwoo was pulling back from Mingyu, looking towards where the younger was looking. Jeonghan managed to hide from their sight just in time, but not fast enough to escape the vigilant eyes of Soonyoung.

“I’m fine.” He gritted when Soonyoung came close.

But then a single tear betrayed the whole façade he was ready to hide behind and instead revealed the real him; the soft, emotional boy he truly was.

He didn’t _mind_ crying. He just didn’t want to cry over Jeon Wonwoo, because that boy was perfectly happy with Mingyu and Jeonghan wanted Wonwoo to have that, that happiness he couldn’t find with him.

Because he uses violence too easily and Wonwoo hates that.

It just hurt to see him in arms that were not his, when he had said those little words just yesterday. Perhaps it was his own undoing. Perhaps this was karma coming to bite him in the ass when he lied and told Wonwoo they didn’t have anything to do with each other anymore.

Maybe this was the big **fuck u** destiny decided to throw in his way because he had his hopes up when he said that three words to Wonwoo.

And Soonyoung held on his shoulder, telling him everything will be alright. And maybe that was true.

But Soonyoung wondered how much longer he would have to wait to see a grin on Jeonghan’s face.

* * *

Hyunjin looked to her right, where a tall boy wearing a uniform similar to her son was standing, looking up the apartment comlex with his hands gripping on his bag straps tightly.

“Student!” She called out with a friendly smile. The boy turned his head around, trying to find the voice and bowed his head slightly when he finally spotted her, a middle-aged woman dressed in a lightweight jacket and blouse. Her eyes zeroed in to his chest, but there was no nametag. Perhaps it was on the jacket he’s holding with his hand.

“Are you looking for someone?” She asked and the boy nodded his head softly. He loosened his grip on his bag and pulled his hands down to swipe them on his pants, his entire body fidgeting.

 _Why is he so nervous?_ , Hyunjin asked herself, lips pursing out a bit in curiosity.

“I’m….I’m looking for Yoon Jeonghan?” He asked, biting his lip in his anxiousness. Hyunjin raised her eyebrows and smiled fondly.

“Ahh, are you a friend of his?” Hyunjin asked and the boy’s shoulders sagged down in relief, as if someone had just pulled a heavy burden off them. He met her eyes then, in surprise and she smiled back at him. She knew almost all of Jeonghan's friends and none of them looked like him.

He nodded quickly, reminding Hyunjin a bit of a small puppy.

_Or maybe a cat?_

“I don’t think he’s here though…” Hyunjin said softly and the dear boy nodded his head again.

“Yes, I know. I…I have to talk to his parents.” The boy hesitated but the middle-aged woman only smiled warmly, gesturing for him to follow her.

“I don’t think you’re the same age as him?” Hyunjin asked when they were in the lift, heading for the 12th floor.

“No..I’m his junior in school.” Hyunjin nodded her head again but there was a strange exression on her face, as if she was not particularly happy with the fact.

They walked in silence once the lift stopped, the high schooler eyeing the interior of the hallway with curious eyes, stopping dead in front one of the paintings. Hyunjin stopped too, remembering that the piece of art was made by her, a donation to the apartment community.

“Do you like it?” Hyunjin asked when he realized the student was staring at it, jaw slightly ajar and eyes glistening in the natural light of the day. He nodded wordlessly, eyes glued to the painting.

“It’s sunbaenim." He commented, hand almost reaching out to trace the sharp swivels of the palette knives, the colours vivid and….

_Happy._

“You seem to like it a lot." Hyunjin chuckled and the boy pulled back his hand in embarrassment. He looked to his side where the middle-aged woman was gazing at the painting, a wistful look in her eyes.

“You drew this?” Hyunjin nodded and the boy let out an audible gasp.

“Now do you want to meet Jeonghan’s parents or not, student?” Hyunjin said once she saw how the student's eyes started asking questions she didn't have the energy to answer.

“Ah, sure.” He took his eyes away from the painting, glancing at it every now and then before they came to a full stop in front of apartment 12-4.

“Aunti..”The words flew away from his head when he saw the woman pressing in the assword and then she was opening the door and stepping into the house, turning around to face him, who was still in a state of confusion in front of the front door.      

“Well, didn’t you have something to talk to me? Kyuhin-ah?”

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies thank u for all the comments and love😘😘


	18. I Know (i feel it too)

The thing about Jeonghan is that he's  _ obvious.  _ He's loud even when no words crossed his lips, infectious even when he tried to keep it to himself, so vibrant in his feelings that Shua wondered if anybody else had ever seen Jeonghan and just thought  _ colours.  _ Or is it only him? . 

 

Maybe that was how Joshua just knew what Jeonghan was feeling, all the time. Sometimes, like now, he just needed to glance at Jeonghan to know his  _ colour  _ ; he's a dull green today, anxious and nervous, almost  _ nauseous _ .

Still, the other didn't say anything, just pressed his pen tighter and letting it dig into the soft tissue of his palm. Joshua sighed loudly to get his study mate's attention and leaned back against his chair, eyes drilling the crown of Jeonghan's head. . 

 

"What's wrong?"  Jeonghan didn't look up, opting instead to stare at his reference book, lips tightened and shaking his head instead of answering Joshua's question. 

 

"Yoon Jeonghan."

 

Silence.

 

Jeonghan looked up, his hands fidgeting around that pen as his eyes met Joshua's. Under the bright, white lights of the study center, Jeonghan looked even paler than death itself.

 

"It's Shihyun's birthday tomorrow." The whisper made Joshua's eyes widened and he bit his lip. 

 

"I didn't remember, sorry…" Jeonghan let out a little chuckle. 

 

"She's my little sis, why do  _ you  _ have to remember?" He was tense, even the light chuckle sounded forceful and fake, like a veneer of 'normal Jeonghan' over what he was really feeling. 

 

"What are you planning to do?" Joshua asked and Jeonghan put down his pen back, drawing in a huge breath. 

 

"Omma and appa told me to come to the birthday party tomorrow night." 

 

"That's, that's great! Right?" 

 

_ Why are you so nervous then? _

 

"Shua… Will you come with me? I think they'll ask about the fight." Joshua tensed a little at the invitation, barely biting back a retort on why  _ he  _ was the one Jeonghan asked. 

 

_ Why not Wonwoo?  _

 

Regardless of how he instinctively knew the junior was out of the picture, the vengeful side of him-the one he tried his best to hide from everyone-hadn't  _ yet _ forgive or forget how Jeonghan easily pushed him aside to make way for his new, golden boy. 

 

"What are you worried for? Just tell them the truth." Joshua replied instead and Jeonghan deflated, slightly but enough for him to catch it. 

 

"I mean, I think they'll ask about the time before and before that. I don't…I don't know what…should I-ughh, do I look… _ violent _ ?" 

 

_ That damn question again.  _

 

"Hannie. I'll tell you this once and only once again.  _ No.  _ You don't  _ look _ violent because you're  _ not _ violent. You do what you have to do to  _ protect  _ yourself and people you care about. You went over the line last time but that's  _ that.  _ Listen to me.  _ You _ are one of the kindest people I know. Understand?"

 

" Sorry. I'm being stupid." A sheepish wisp of a smile. 

 

"You are being stupid if you think you, of all people, are violent. And okay, fine. I'll go with you."

 

"Thanks, Shua. As always, there's no one I can rely on but you." 

 

The words were light-hearted and kind, so soft-spoken and smooth like the little giggle that followed afterwards. Joshua smiled his best, finally seeing glimpses of the Jeonghan he had known since the first day of kindergarten. It's humorous how easily that sound made  him form a smile. 

 

_ Maybe there is a reason you're an angel, Hannie. _

* * *

 

"Ouh??? Oppa, this bag??? It's pretty…." Shihyun squealed, clutching the high-end bag Shua had carelessly chosen and he smiled, ruffling her hair softly. 

 

"Happy birthday, Shihyun-ah." The girl in simple, turquoise dress with intricate lace and detailing gracefully thanked the guest; already in sync with the mannerisms expected from her. 

 

Joshua wondered why he never witnessed the same practiced politeness from Jeonghan.

 

The party was in a low-key luxurious cafe, with elegant decorations and waiters that stood around with trays of delicacies, faces the masks of pure professionalism. Most of the guests were the family's friends, Shihyun's classmates and the neighbours from the apartment complex. The guest performer was his sister, freshly home from a world tour and the caterer was a specifically picked two star Michelin chef. Jeonghan's dad was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Needles to say, Shua was disgusted by the blatant display of greed and snobbery. 

 

"What is this? You can't even greet your own brother first?" Jeonghan whined and Shihyun rolled her eyes, skipping lightly in her heels to where their mother was. Jeonghan stared at Shua for a little bit, hesitant steps slowly making their way to the round table where her mother and Shihyun hovered around. 

 

"Omma." 

 

"Ouh, Jeonghan you're here! And Shua! What a pleasant surprise, I've been meaning to invite you but I keep on forgetting to. You're doing fine at school, I heard."

 

Shua smiled politely, nodding his head. Jeonghan got pulled into a hug, tight and slow until his mother let out a deep sigh and let him go. 

 

" Let's just forget the past, okay? You know your dad is stubborn, just like you. I told you he'll get over it." 

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at the way his mother glazed over the elephant in the room, sweeping it under the rug as swiftly.

 

"Where's your other friend?" His mother asked and Jeonghan shrugged. 

 

"Cheol is busy. He can't come. Sorry, Shihyun." Shihyun frowned, elbowing his side.

It wasn't a secret that Shihyun adored Cheol, even when he came out as gay. Perhaps even more so after. She had always had an obsession on the stereotype that is 'gay best friend'. 

 

But to his surprise, Mrs Yoon laughed and shook her head. Shihyun pursed her lips and explained. 

 

"Not Seungcheol oppa. The one who came by a few days ago. I think his name is Wonwoo?" 

 

"What?" 

 

Jeonghan could hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

 

"Jeon Wonwoo! Ouh? There he is!" Shihyun waved her hand to someone behind Jeonghan and he turned around swiftly, hand gripping on Shua’s jacket without really thinking. 

 

The first thing that Jeonghan thought was, 

 

_ Wonwoo looks good in a suit.  _

 

And really he did. He rarely saw high-school kids look that good in a maroon-coloured suit, of all things. 

 

The second thought was, 

 

_ Why is he here?  _

 

The question pressed against his chest, like a suffocating burden and Jeonghan's stare was obvious and almost as heavy. 

 

"Hello, Mrs Yoon. Hi, Shihyun. Here's your gift, happy sweet seventeen."

 

Wonwoo greeted with a polite smile, his eyes focusing on the two females instead of Jeonghan who was fully staring at him dead-on. 

 

"Why are you here?" Jeonghan blurted out. 

 

"Shihyun invited me." was Wonwoo's answer. 

 

"He came by a few days ago to talk to your dad about you. How come you didn't tell us that Kyuhin was bullying him? Your dad wouldn't have been so rash if you did..." 

 

_ Because you never give me the chance to explain myself.  _

 

"Dad says you can come back home after the party!" Shihyun added excitedly when that dark expression on Jeonghan's face didn't fade away. 

 

It didn't help. 

 

"We need to talk." Jeonghan gritted, his voice low and guttural, harshly whispered into Wonwoo's ears. 

 

Jeonghan let go of his grip on Shua’s jacket and promptly stormed out of the cafe; Wonwoo a few steps behind. Instantly, he shivered. The night was  _ cold _ , and his coat was inside. Behind him, Wonwoo stuffed his hands inside his pockets, face a blank slate of expressions. 

 

'Han.'

Just a syllable. 

It sent shivers down Jeonghan's body. 

 

'Wonwoo.'

His name. 

But why does his heart ached so much hearing him say it? 

 

Jeonghan turned around and faced the boy, his eyes trembling and his breath raggedy. "Why are you here?'

 

'I told you, Shihyun invited me.'

 

'That's why!  _ Why  _ did Shihyun invite you? When? How?  _ Why?'  _

 

Wonwoo wanted to say that even when Jeonghan looked hysterical, how he kept licking his lips and his eyes wavered from holding a gaze to Wonwoo, he looked achingly beautiful. 

 

But he bit his tongue. Instead, he sighed and perhaps for the first time, he clearly chose to tell the truth. 

 

"I came by your house a few days ago." The night was too eerily silent and his few words sounded as heavy as the world on his shoulders. 

 

"What?"

 

"You got kicked out because of me. I wanted to make it right." Wonwoo tried, he really  _ tried  _ to say the truth but somehow the truth came out flimsy, weak and one look at Jeonghan's face told him he didn't believe it. 

 

Wonwoo wondered if he himself believed that. 

 

"Who told you that?" 

 

"Seung-" 

 

"Who told you you can meddle with my family as you want it? Who told you to come to my house and meet my parents?! Who told you to?! No one asked you to do anything!" 

Jeonghan was shouting, not even caring that his voice could carry to the cafe in the soundless night. 

 

"Han-ah, I just wanted to help!"Jeonghan's eyes turned vicious and they glared down at Wonwoo. 

 

"Don't lie to me. All you wanted was for me to be indebted to you, for me to be thankful for your help. Well, I don't need it. I never did and I never will!" Jeonghan's voice hitched in a sob and Wonwoo's eyes widened, seeing for the first time as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

 

Without even thinking, his hand reached out to wipe it off. But Jeonghan slapped that hand away in a flash,  a deep frown marring his handsome features. The older boy used his own hands to cover his face, his body shaking in stifled sobs. 

 

'Stop it.' Wonwoo's voice was low, a whisper between the two as Wonwoo forced a hand away from Jeonghan's face. 

 

Those glassy eyes met Wonwoo's, so heart-wrenchingly beautiful in its sorrow, swirling brown so liquid and twinkling like the constellations above them. 

 

"Stop trying to hide yourself. I'm here. Every part of you is precious to me. So don't hide anything. Help me." 

 

Wonwoo's words were a plea, his hand gripping on Jeonghan's an anchor and his eyes, the truth. 

 

"I don't  _ want  _ to like you. I don't want to feel this way. So please. Don't make me." Jeonghan  _ hated  _ himself that he said those words, easily bracing his heart for the other to peer at. 

 

"Han."

 

 _fuck, this hurts_. 

 

"I saw you and Mingyu the other day. I know. You guys belong together." 

He didn't feel the words escaping his mouth, except the shock he saw on Wonwoo's face; the proof he  _ had _ uttered those words. 

 

"It's fine. I kn-" 

 

Wonwoo's mouth was hot against his and he froze, because this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to **_kiss_** the very boy he was trying to let go. Wonwoo's hand was warm against his as he held it and for a second, Jeonghan ignored what his mind told him to do and did what his heart longed for instead. 

 

He kissed him back. 

 

There's warmth, engulfing him from inside, telling him to get closer and closer to Wonwoo, a voice at the back of his mind telling him,  _ this could be the last time, make it count _ . 

His hands cupped Wonwoo's face, pulling him down and his eyes were closed because he didn't need to see the  _ lie _ that Wonwoo picked him over Mingyu. He threw his heart into the kiss, giving and taking the most he could.

_ This needs to last forever _ , Jeonghan's tears flowed down softly, Wonwoo's fingers waiting to wipe them away.

 

They needed air. 

 

Jeonghan stayed close even as they pulled away, his hand gripping on Wonwoo's coat strongly. They were panting slightly, bodies pressed against one another. 

Jeonghan needed his warmth and Wonwoo needed his existence. Wonwoo's hands covered Jeonghan's and the older boy looked away. 

 

_ Don't ask me to let go, not yet. Not yet.  _

 

"Mingyu and I are friends. That's it." Jeonghan's eyes snapped open and he stared at Wonwoo, looking for any sign of a lie or maybe not even searching, he already decided in his heart that it was. 

 

It must be. It  _ had _ to. Why did he spend the last few days in hurt if it wasn't? 

 

Jeonghan recoiled, flinched when Wonwoo pulled him right back into his arms. He squirmed to get away but Wonwoo's arms were strong around his waist and the boy whispered, 

 

"It's only you. Always. So please. Trust me." Jeonghan stayed silent and Wonwoo pulled back a little, his eyes searching for Han's. 

 

"Han. I don't care  if you beat up other kids. I'll stop you if I have to. So please don't tell me that there's nothing between us. I need you. I keep on thinking about you, what you said, wanting to be around you, jealous of your friends just because they're  _ there _ with you. I.. "

 

_ I love you.  _

 

'I'm not good at speaking, I know. I don't know how to tell you what I'm feeling but I-' 

 

'I know.' Jeonghan fell into the hug, letting Wonwoo embraced his whole weight and the burden his heart carried. 

 

'I feel the same way.'

 

And that was enough for two hearts that kept hesitating to run to each other, who kept missing each other in chance and in life, who needed one another almost desperately. It was enough to know they felt the same way; the anxiousness, the insecurity, the petty ego getting in the way. 

 

_ This is enough,  _ Jeonghan told himself as he threw himself into that engulfing warmth; the seams of his heart finally healing little by little.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of updating irregularly is back yall~~ tell me in the comments what u think of this >¬<


	19. What You Know (and I don't)

_ A week ago…  _

 

"Hyung! HYUNG! WONWOO HYUNG!!" Mingyu pulled Wonwoo back, panting. 

 

The older student was not looking at him, studiously staring at the floor instead. 

 

"We need to talk." 

 

Wonwoo knew that but he didn't  _ want _ to. He roughly shrugged his shoulder until Mingyu's grip loosened and then he turned away, clutching his books even tighter to his body. 

 

"Hyung! Please!"

 

Maybe it's the sob he thought he heard that made him stop. 

 

Maybe it's the please, that sounded more madder than anything Mingyu ever said to him. 

 

Or maybe it's the hand that gripped on his wrist and dragged him here, without once looking at him. 

 

Or maybe because it's Mingyu, and Wonwoo could never say no to him. 

 

"Hyung, can't you look at me?" Mingyu sounded hurt, like a kicked puppy. 

 

Wonwoo looked up from the shadow of the cherry tree they were under and directly at Mingyu. He's Jeon Wonwoo, he knew how to blank his face when he needed to. 

 

"We need to talk about that night." Mingyu started. 

 

Wonwoo didn't catch on the words, keeping his mouth shut as the younger guy frowned. 

 

"Why are you like this? I thought you were happy with that senior but then, then you suddenly kiss me and then you just stopped talking to me at all! It's… It's like last year all over again."

 

"Don't… don't talk about last year." Wonwoo gritted. 

 

"Well of course it isn't like last year because Jeonghan sunbae is already out unlike Ju-"

 

"I SAID DON'T!" Wonwoo yelled. 

 

"See? Just like last year." Mingyu scoffed.

 

Wonwoo blinked. He thought he's over this. He thought he had his feelings all sorted out. He thought he had let go all the anger he had towards himself, towards Mingyu, towards… love. Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair.

 

"I'm… Sorry." Wonwoo heaved out a huge breath, feeling his body relaxed from the tension he didn't realise his body was under. 

 

"That night was a mistake. I didn't… huh, I didn't use my head at all and I just...I was lonely. And that's a stupid excuse but I just wasn't thinking straight. Sorry." Mingyu smiled, a real one and Wonwoo stared at him. 

 

"You're not mad?" The older boy asked. 

 

"Hyung. I've liked you for years. You've known that for years. I guess seeing you with Jeonghan sunbaenim just… makes the fact that you don't like me the same way clearer. After that kiss, I thought hard and long. I know it's a mistake. I just..stupidly had my hopes up.

I'm fine now, I just wanted you to be honest. And to not push me away. And you'll be fine too, hyung. Just a quick advice; if you really want someone, you need to go to him. You need to do whatever in your powers to make it right."

 

"Never know this day will come, huh. Of all people, Kim Mingyu is giving me dating advice." Mingyu barked a laugh and gave Wonwoo a wide grin.

 

"Yeah. Me neither. Hyung, can I ask you a favour?" Wonwoo nodded his head. 

 

"Close your eyes?" Wonwoo did. 

 

For a moment, nothing happened. 

 

Then, he felt arms embracing him, his head resting snugly on Mingyu's chest. Mingyu's lips on top of his head. A moment's kiss and then those lips were off. 

 

"Thank you, Wonwoo hyung. I'm… giving up my feelings for you." Wonwoo smiled into their hug as Mingyu's hand tightened. 

 

_ Please don't come here. Please don't ruin this moment. Can't I have hyung for just one second before I let go of him?  _

 

Mingyu willed for his thoughts to cross over to that senior who's looking their way. Because if there's someone who can burn this moment off the ground, it would be Yoon Jeonghan. 

 

He didn't want this conversation, this hug, this secret of theirs to just be another encounter with Jeonghan to Wonwoo. 

 

You know like in those dramas? Whenever the main character sees the other main character, they chalk the supporting character as nothing but background. For once, Mingyu didn't want to be the background. 

 

It's already bitter enough to accept he'll never be the main character. 

 

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo piped up, his eyes searching for whatever Mingyu was staring at. 

 

"Nothing hyung." Mingyu said in the end, his arms slowly unravelling themselves from Wonwoo's body. 

 

"Well, should we have lunch?" Gyu asked and Wonwoo nodded, a little smile coming up from the bottom of his heart. 

* * *

"Ahh… So you're not Kyuhin? What's your name again, student?" Hyunjin asked from the kitchen. The student who was sitting awkwardly on a barstool at the kitchen island cleared his throat and said,

 

"Ah, my name is Jeon Wonwoo."

 

"Jeon Wonwoo…I'm sorry, it's because other than Jihoon and Soonyoung I never met another junior of Jeonghan. I assumed you're Kyuhin since you're a 2nd year. You're a friend of Jeonghan?" Hyunjin asked and Wonwoo nodded, reluctantly. 

 

"Well, what do you want to say to me?" She placed a steaming hot cup of oolong tea on the island, her words accompanied with a warm smile. 

 

"Um well, thank you." She raised her eyebrows ever so slightly, clearly a little surprised by the sudden gratitude. 

 

"You raised Jeonghan sunbaenim well. I mean, it's thanks to him that Kyuhin stopped bullying me."

 

"He? My Jeonghan?" Her tone of shock  _ surprised _ Wonwoo because he thought Jeonghan got kicked out because of the fight. 

 

"Auntie, you didn't know? Kyuhin was bullying me when Jeonghan sunbaenim got in between. He helped me fend Kyuhin off and they got into a fight. After that, Kyuhin doesn't bother me anymore." 

 

_ Maybe  _ Wonwoo didn't add the fact that Jeonghan punched Kyuhin even after the boy seemingly gave up on the fight. Or that he was handling this fairly nicely before Jeonghan came along. 

Or that the main reason why Kyuhin bothered him in the first place was because the two of them were getting closer.

 

But hey. All is fair in love and war, right? 

 

" But was putting the poor boy in hospital necessary?" She countered and Wonwoo shook his head, confused.

 

Where did  _ that _ come from? 

 

"Kyuhin got some scratches and bruises but that's about all. He got hospitalised recently because of his drug case, not the fight." Wonwoo added and Hyunjin's face changed from confusion to horror. 

 

"D.. Drugs?! Omo, Kang Kyuhin?! Aigoo, he's such a good student in middle school.. I've heard that he had been hanging with a bad crowd but drugs?" Hyunjin tsked and Wonwoo sipped his tea. 

 

"Um, where's Jeonghan sunbaenim? My mom asked me to come and say my thanks to him in person…"

It was  **partially** a lie. 

His mom didn't know about Jeonghan… yet, but he still wanted to say thanks to Jeonghan, really say thanks. Although it's long overdue and Jeonghan might not really want to see his face. 

 

_ He said he missed me though,  _ Wonwoo smiled, remembering that slip of tongue a few days before. 

 

" Ahh…he's at Seungcheol's house right now. There's a slight… disagreement with his dad… you want me to call him up?" 

 

Just then, a girl came out of  a room, prettily dressed up in jean jacket, striped shirt and short jeans. 

 

"Omma, I'm going out with Hyerin!" The girl shouted. 

 

Wonwoo looked at her. Like, really looked at her. She certainly had resemblance to Jeonghan, even down to their preference of wearing simple necklaces. Jeonghan never mentioned a sister before, but if he did, Wonwoo would've imagined her to be somewhat like the girl in front of him right now. 

 

"Ouh? Who is this?"

 

"A friend of your brother. Wonwoo, this is Jeonghan's sister, Shihyun." Hyunjin replied. 

 

"Ahh…are you looking for him? Oppa is not here. He got into trouble with dad and he stormed out. Then dad said," Don't come home until I told you so!!" so he hadn't come home." Shihyun shrugged. Hyunjin slapped her back and the girl whined. 

 

"Omma, why???" 

 

"Don't talk to our guest like that!" 

 

"If you want to meet him, come to my party this Tuesday! It's at L'eist Cafe. 8 o'clock, dress formally. Oppa will come there, so you can meet him then. Ah, but you can meet at school too, right?"

 

"He's busy at school, since he is a senior. I think I'll come to your party. Of course, if it's fine with auntie…" He looked at Hyunjin expectantly and the woman sighed. 

 

"Come. Jeonghan will like it too." She smiled at him, even as she slapped the girl's back one more time. 

 

"Ah, Omma!!" 

 

"Should I tell Jeonghan you've come here?" Hyunjin asked when the boy started to straightened his clothes.

 

"Ah. No, please don't. And um… He doesn't really like to talk about the fight so I'll really appreciate it if you don't ask him about it too much. Plus, it's kind of a sore spot to me…"Hyunjin nodded slowly, a warm smile that reminded him so much of Jeonghan etched on her face. 

 

" Then, I better get going." Wonwoo mumbled.

 

"See you at the party, handsome oppa!" Shihyun giggled and Hyunjin glared at the girl. 

 

"Why~~" 

 

"Aigoo… What do I do with this shameless girl? Should I shave your head bald?" Shihyun simply laughed and hugged her mother tightly. 

 

"Oppa will come home soon, right?" She asked in a whisper and Hyunjin nodded her head. 

 

"Family..can't stay away too long. "

* * *

"So you guys are back together now?" Shua asked with his brow raised and Jeonghan, bless his soul, blushed.

 

"Yes."He replied simply, looking to his side to see Wonwoo with a small smile, eyes twinkling as they held their gaze. Their hands were intertwined underneath the table. 

 

"Oh my god, they're worse than Jihoon and Seungcheol hyung!! Hyung, see!! They're making heart eyes at one another!!" Soonyoung whined and Seungcheol, who was shooting hoops in the court simply shrugged. 

 

He still didn't like Wonwoo very much even after the junior managed to untangle Jeonghan's problem with his dad or  _ probably _ especially after that. 

 

Seungcheol's protectiveness of his friends was well known and it stung that he didn't do anything to help Jeonghan except supplying warm food and roof over his head. 

 

To be honest, he'd be fine if Shua was the one who fix everything but it was a  _ stranger.  _ Well, not a stranger of course, but compared to the years and years of friendship the three of them shared, Wonwoo was practically a passer-by. 

 

"You can't control everything in his life. That's crazy."Jihoon said when he told him about his thoughts. 

 

" I know. I just.. I wish I did more. I  _ could have _ done more."

 

"You didn't let him starve or sleep in the streets. I would have said that's plenty." Jihoon dead-panned and Seungcheol sighed. 

 

"I thought Jeonghan hyung doesn't like it if we talk to his parents without him? Remember that time when we saw auntie at the supermarket and he threatened your life if you go and say hello?" Jihoon asked and Seungcheol nodded. 

 

"Yeah. That was scary. But that's because he doesn't want his mom to know we're living together. They might be accepting but we better not cross the line," Jihoon shrugged and turned back to his homework. 

 

"Anyway, he has Wonwoo now and he's back home. You better move on from it too." Jihoon adviced softly and a mischievous grin crept up on Seungcheol's face. 

 

"Jihoon-ah, since we have this house all to ourselves… Should we…? Hmm?" Seungcheol kissed the back of his neck, his arms slithering from the back to caress Jihoon's front. 

 

"I'm doing my homework, you horny dog."Jihoon scolded but the warm kisses on his neck didn't stop, neither did the hands, slipping beneath his shirt and traveling further down… 

 

" Fuck fine,  _ fine… " _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks from Wonwoo's pov!  
> Also shout out to lupoxic!!  
> Your comments light up my day like Edison's first successful light bulb!!  
> So many love for readers, comment what u think of this below!!


	20. I'm Not Letting You Go (so don't you dare either)

"So your mom told me a boy came by searching for you, how did you know him?" the sound of cutlery against plates suddenly stopped, three pairs of eyes focusing on Jeonghan intently.

"He's the head librarian. We meet often in the library." It wasn't a lie, Jeonghan forced himself to believe.

"Ah, that's why! He looks smart!" His mom gushed and Jeonghan let slip a grin.

"You know you're in your third year, right? You shouldn't have any lover to distract you from your studies." Came his father's stern voice.

"Um. I know, dad." Jeonghan replied in a small voice, feeling the soup in his mouth turned tasteless.

"The mid-term results are out today, right? How did you do?" His mom interjected.

The mood immediately brightened up with her enthusiasm and Jeonghan smiled.

"Okay."

"Oppa did well?" Shihyun asked and Jeonghan nodded.

"Your friends, Joshua and Seungcheol, how did they do?" 

His father asked and Jeonghan felt his hands curled against the chopsticks tighter.

"Shua did well, of course. Perfect score. Top of the natural sciences stream. Seungcheol did his best too."

"When will that boy learn that his best is not enough? He doesn't have any private tutor, doesn't go to any seminar and I heard he's still involved with the school's football team?" His father scowled and Jeonghan heaved a huge breath.

"He actually did better this time. His marks increased by 17 and he managed to double check all his answers. He got into the top 20. Sure he doesn't go to seminars or prep schools but he's doing better all on his own. I would've said that's even more impressive." Jeonghan snapped, glaring at his dad.

" How about you? Did your marks increase?"

" Yes. "

" How much?"

"..3 for Korean Language and 4 for English."

"The rest?"

"No change."

"Tell me, _son_ , are you purposefully sabotaging your life? Is that it?" Jeonghan felt his face heat up in embarrassment at the accusation, even in front of his own family.

"No. I did my best but this is the mid-terms. The questions are harder. Even Shua said he didn't expect the questions to be so hard."

 

"But he still gets perfect score, right?" 

 

Jeonghan stayed silent. His dad sighed and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"If you hadn't waste your time with football and playing hero to some kid, you could've been up there with Joshua. What a shame." 

His father remarked, leaving the dining room. The silence was loud and beside him, Shihyun was trembling.

 

Her mid-term results was coming too and Jeonghan didn't think his father knew about her boyfriend either.

* * *

 

" Man, that's harsh. "Seungcheol whistled once Jeonghan finished telling him.

" Yeah. "Jeonghan said, staring at his results slip that he needed to show to his parents. 

He'll just forge their signature, not that it's the first time he did so.

" Should we do more study groups at your house? To show your dad you're working hard? " Shua asked in genuine concern.

"Pfft. As if he's around much to see it. Nah, you know dad. He overreacts most of the time. It's weird, though. He asked about Wonwoo and told me to not be distracted by lovers. I don't think he knew enough to put two and two together." Jeonghan frowned.

"Yeah." Seungcheol agreed.

"But I'm agreeing on the study groups. Mom seems to think Jihoon is the reason why my grades are getting better. If I get good enough, they might just accept him." Seungcheol grinned.

Just then, there were yells and clamouring on the corridor, girls running from their classes to the stairs.

"What's happening?" Jeonghan asked Sowon who walked into the classroom, glaring at the stampede of girls.

"There's a new transfer student in the 2nd year. Apparently, he's a Chinese martial arts god. He's sparring, can you call it that? Whatever, he's sparring with Woohyun right now."

"Woohyun? Three consecutive years national judo champion, Woohyun?" Seungcheol raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, which explains the commotion." Sowon said.

Seungcheol's twinkling eyes turned to the other two and Shua glared at him even before he said anything.

 

"Guy-"

"No. We need to revise. "

"Shua-"

"No."

"Just once!! Please!!!!" Seungcheol practically begged and Shua sighed, giving up.

He closed his Korean Literature book and shrugged.

"YES!!!" Seungcheol dragged Shua and Jeonghan out of the room, the two guys chuckling with each other at Cheol's antics.

Judo practice usually happens in the court. They'll place a huge mat at the very center, the disciples will sit in a circle. At the center, two of the disciples will spar with each other. 

When the trio arrived, a tall, handsome guy with a sharp jawline and smirking lips was standing over Woohyun, who groaned in pain as their instructor called them off.

"So that's the new guy?" Seungcheol asked to no one but Jeonghan nodded his head anyway.

"Ouh, Gyu!" The new guy rushed out of the circle and toward one of the boys who were looking in from the windows of the court. 

 

Kim Mingyu? 

 

They exchanged a few words, Mingyu seemingly at ease with the new kid who was almost bursting with excitement. 

Then, he ran out of the court, to God knows where and the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Ouh sunbaenim." Mingyu smirked at the three of them once the crowd cleared and they saw each other.

"You know that person?" Cheol asked in excitement.

Woohyun was the only person to beat Cheol in judo so it was understandable that he was that excited to know someone who managed to make beating Woohyun looked like child's play.

"Don't you?" He asked Jeonghan. Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows and Mingyu laughed.

"Why would he know?" Joshua asked, annoyed. 

Mingyu stared at him for a moment and raised his eyebrows.

 

"That's Moon Junhui. Wonwoo hyung's first love." 

* * *

"Jun." Wonwoo grumbled. The boy pushing him against the wall smirked.

"You haven't changed a thing." Jun said and Wonwoo pushed him away.

Well, he tried. The boy didn't move an inch.

"We look stupid like this. Stop." Wonwoo scowled and Jun sighed.

"Huh. I expected a much warmer welcome. Mingyu seems happy enough to see me, unlike you."

Jun pulled back his arm, allowing Wonwoo to get out from under him. Wonwoo picked up his books, that was haphazardly thrown around when Jun suddenly pushed him against the wall out of nowhere.

" Why are you here? "

" Transferred here. I tried to, but I couldn't stay in our old school. The reason… Well, you know better, don't you?" 

The words held bitterness and malice, even if Wonwoo didn't look at the other guy as he said them.

"JEON WONWOO!" Wonwoo turned around. 

 

_ Han?  _

 

Jeonghan ran to his front, standing defiantly in between him and Jun. Their height difference weren't that much but for Wonwoo, Jeonghan looked cute enough standing in front of him with his arms stretched, as if he's trying to protect Wonwoo, in some way. 

 

"Stay away from him."

 

"What's this? You have a cute boyfriend, now? Seems like your taste has changed from then. How old is he anyway?" Jun said in distaste and Jeonghan's face blushed easily.

"I'm your senior, moron." Jeonghan snided and Jun scoffed.

"Is this real?" the newcomer asked, looking directly to Wonwoo.

"We're real."Jeonghan replied first, but Jun dismissed his words with a simple wave of his hand.

" What the fuck, this  _ little- _ "

" I'm not talking to you. Jeon Wonwoo, say it with your own mouth." Jun demanded and Wonwoo sighed.

" Yes, we're together." He took hold of Jeonghan's hand and intertwined it with his own.

"After all you did to me? After the hell I had to go through back there? You really are trash." Jun spat and Jeonghan could feel Wonwoo's hand trembling in his hold.

"Did I make you stay? You stayed on your own will, so stop blaming me for everything." Wonwoo retorted, his hand slowly gripping Jeonghan's tighter.

"My own will?! You know I have to stay there! You know what that tourney meant to me!" Jeonghan winced, not because of Jun's words but because of Wonwoo's crushing grip.

"Jeonghan, let's go." He muttered under his breath and the senior simply nodded his head.

There were people looking out of their classroom windows to them now, intrigued by the yelling that took place seconds ago. 

"Sure, Wonwoo! Run away like a _**coward**_! Isn't that what you always do?!"

Jeonghan stopped, froze in his track. 

 

He saw **red**. 

 

The next thing he knew, he was running towards the loud, cocky newbie, hand curled into a fist. Thud! Jeonghan opened his eyes to see his fist against Wonwoo's chest, his lover wincing. Behind him, Jun was smirking down, as if he had expected Wonwoo to come in between them.

"Ow. You can really punch." Wonwoo chuckled. 

He pulled down Jeonghan's fist, shaking his head and then he was turning away, glaring at the Chinese boy.

"Say stupid things like that again and you'll regret it."

Wonwoo beckoned him to come close and then they walked away together, their hands interlocked for the whole school to see. 

There's pride flaring out of his very existence as the students stared at the hold they had on each other. What can he do? His boyfriend is perfect and now everyone can know that. 

 

Yet there's this curiosity in Jeonghan that gave birth to a dangerous seed.

_ Why did you stop me? _

_ Do you… Still like him? _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please I want to know what you guys think😭😭😭


	21. You Saw Us? (who is Soyeon again?)

"You're even stupider than you look, huh." Mingyu exclaimed once he heard Jeonghan's question. 

The senior glared at him but patiently waited for an answer without another word. 

 

"Shouldn't you be asking Wonwoo hyung about this?" Mingyu asked and Jeonghan nodded his head. 

 

"I did. He said ask Mingyu." The vice head librarian scowled at him and then scoffed. 

 

"As if I'm stupid enough to believe that." 

 

Well, the exact words Wonwoo said were, 

'It's nothing, Han. It's in the past. No use thinking about it.' 

 

But Jeonghan didn't like the fact that Jun was always hovering near Wonwoo, according to daily reports from Soonyoung, and the fact that the two had history together. It just.. rubbed him the wrong way. 

 

" Maybe if you buy me lunch, I'll tell." Mingyu smirked, looking down at him. 

_ What's wrong with his height?  _

_ Why is he so tall??  _

Jeonghan puffed out in annoyance but Mingyu stood there with his smug smile that Jeonghan suddenly had an itching urge to slap. 

"Fine. What do you want to eat?" 

"Korean beef!" Jeonghan glared and Mingyu frowned. 

"Jajangmyeon?" 

Jeonghan smiled, stretched his arm up to ruffle Mingyu's head and said, 

"I'll text you the address this weekend!"

* * *

Soyeon had been mopping for  _ days _ since the school started buzzing about the actual, real life truth that Wonwoo and Jeonghan were undeniably a couple.

 

She really believed Jeonghan, like a fool. 

 

_ Oppa, how can you lie to me like this?!!  _

 

Soyeon checked the pictures she took as she walked. Even taking photos of the future of K-pop, Dino these days felt less fun. She couldn't believe Jeonghan chose Wonwoo over her. What did Wonwoo have that she didn't?! 

Except for a dick, she was better than him in every way! Well, maybe not every way, there are 24 people between Wonwoo and her in terms of academic results… 

 

But still!! 

 

Soyeon looked to the Chinese restaurant at her side.

 

Jjampong looks real nice out of a sudden, she thought, rubbing her growling stomach. 

 

She stepped into the restaurant, looking down and settled for a table in the far, far corner, secluded from almost everyone. She couldn't be too careful. No one at school know she's a Dino fan site-a rather big one, at that- and she didn't want them to know. The black hoodie she wore and the face mask covered her face perfectly from view. 

 

As she waited for her food to arrive, her eyes wandered to the other customers. There were some old couples, some college kids and.. Wait, that's? Soyeon looked at the table near the door. She certainly recognised one of those two… Soyeon pulled out her camera, and zoomed in on the two. 

Jeonghan oppa? 

And Kim Mingyu???? 

What the hell…. 

Soyeon was hot-headed and she didn't take loss in any means of the word well. Without really thinking, she snapped a photo and uploaded it on the school's anonymous bulletin post. 

 

_ Yoon Jeonghan, you said you're with Jeon Wonwoo but you're having lunch with Kim Mingyu??? You two are not even close?!! ㅠㅠ casanova senior, stop playing around and study…  _

 

Soyeon giggled to herself, waiting for the comments to roll in. And not even a minute or so after there were already threads of people replying to one another on the comment section. 

 

_ ~pffftt fucking funny, just go study jeonghan _

_ ~chasing dicks much _

_ ~they might just have lunch together??  _

_ ~pfft cheaters protection squad is hereㅋㅋㅋ _

_ ~don't u guys have better things to do?  _

_ ~fastest breakup of the year ㅋㅋㅋ _

_ ~what drama is this ㅎㅎㅎ _

 

_Sweet revenge, that'll teach him not to play me_ , Soyeon smirked to herself. 


	22. Be Honest with Me? (because nothing will pull us apart)

"So when are you actually going to start talking?" 

"After I finish eating?" 

"... That's your third jajangmyeon." 

"I swear this is the last." Jeonghan sighed, realising a losing battle when he saw it and reached for his iced tea. 

 

"Okay. I'm done. Wow, that was delicious." Mingyu grinned, showing off his perfect set of porcelain white teeth. 

"So. Jun. Tell me everything about him."

"Wonwoo hyung used to go to this elite boarding school. It's famous for being really expensive and also it has a great judo club. Wonwoo hyung used to get into trouble with the bullies, because he was snarky and moody all the time. 

 

Jun hyung didn't really  _ save  _ him per se… he helped out at the nurse's room a lot, so sometimes Jun were the one who patched Wonwoo hyung up. They caught feelings, yada yada yada, they were a happy, perfect couple. In hiding though. The school is kinda homophobic since it really calls for traditionalism and everything so they had to keep things on the down low. "

 

Mingyu sipped his drink, holding up a finger to stop the questions pouring from Jeonghan's mouth.

"Someone recorded them kissing and Jun hyung got scared. You'll understand. He had this whole judo reputation in the club. He's going for the big league. He was in the middle of a really important tournament. The camera caught Wonwoo hyung's face but only Jun's back. When the video started to spread… "

 

Mingyu paused a little, discomfort plain as day on his face. Jeonghan stayed silent, his steady gaze a plea for him to continue his story.

 

" The bullying started and worsened by the day, it got to the point hyung had to sleep on the hallway because his roommate locked him out. It was fucking winter, can you imagine?

"They knew the other kid was also a student there but they didn't know it was Jun. Some kids started a rumour about the whole thing, you know. There was this one kid who was an outcast because his father was in jail; some tax fraud thing, but somehow that kid became a target. Even when Wonwoo told them it wasn't him, they didn't believe him. Wonwoo hyung begged Jun hyung to tell the truth but he wouldn't. Jun hyung tried to stop the whole issue from getting worse but.. The kid killed himself. 

"That's when Wonwoo hyung decided to transfer out. But Wonwoo hyung hated Jun hyung for letting it get to that point so he told someone before he moved out that the other kid was Jun. I guess he thought Jun's whole reputation as the backbone of the judo club could save him. Now that he is here, I guess his school life there didn't end well either. "

"That's…" Silence enveloped the two boys like a heavy, suffocating blanket. 

He didn't… consider that. When he came out, his family was warm and accepting, dad just doesn't really care but even in his nonchalance, Jeonghan finds comfort. He can't imagine what Wonwoo have gone through. Or Jun. To be at the receiving end of pain and humiliation because of something you don't have a choice in just… it's revolting.

And that kid. He was strong enough for even Wonwoo to lean on. How much evil did they do for such a strong person to just... break? Jeonghan felt his stomach twisted at the mental image of some faceless kid, with his head against the ground, body frigid and cold. Yet he was just a nameless someone who no one had bothered with. 

"I thought Jun hyung was just playing around with Wonwoo hyung. But seeing that he followed him here… I wouldn't say he's ready to give him up just yet." Mingyu started, looking into Jeonghan's restless, uneased expression.  A discreet little smirk popped up on his face. 

> _ Just give it up. _
> 
> _ And he's a psycho. Got a record and everything.  _
> 
> _ There's a lot of weird rumours about Wonwoo. _
> 
> _ They said a student died.  _

Jihoon warned him before, before everything. He told him about it and he ignored his caution. 

His phone rang. 

"Hello?" Jeonghan said once he took the call, not glancing to see the contact number. 

"What are you doing with Gyu?" 

"Ouh, Wonwoo-ah…We're just eating lunch." Jeonghan answered, flustered. 

"How do you know?" Wonwoo sighed at the other end, and Jeonghan bit his lip. 

"Everyone is sending me pics of you two. Did you see the school's anon post?" 

"No…" Jeonghan was fidgety and Mingyu scoffed to himself. 

_ Wonwoo hyung never calls me first no matter what I do…  _

"Are you asking weird questions to Mingyu?" 

"What weird questions?! We're just having a sunbae-hoobae bonding time." Jeonghan was a great liar, he could probably get by Wonwoo without a problem. 

"Bullshit." Apparently, not. 

"Come to that cafe near my neighbourhood. I'm giving you 15 minutes." 

"Yah, Jeon Wonwoo!!!" only a static beep, beep replied to Jeonghan's yell. 

"Shit, um, Mingyu, here's money. Keep the change, I've gotta go now!!" Jeonghan yelled in urgency, handing him a couple notes of 20,000 won. 

Without another word, the senior was already out the door, glancing left and right before running to his left.

"Going right is faster to hyung's house, though…" Mingyu mumbled to himself. 

Sure enough, Jeonghan came back a few seconds after, running to the opposite direction. 

"Hahahahaha!" Mingyu laughed out loud watching him, earning himself a few glances from the other customers. 

"Wonwoo hyung, you'll be happy with him? Seriously, him? Well… You have to. I'm really going to move on from you." Mingyu sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. 

 

"Ahjumma, one more jajangmyeon here!"

* * *

 

"You're 10 seconds early." Wonwoo chided when Jeonghan stopped in front of him, panting and doubling over. 

"YAH! WHY'D YOU MAKE ME RUN?! Ahh, I'm all sweaty now…"Jeonghan whined, wiping the sweats on his forehead with his sleeve. The senior glared at Wonwoo, who sighed and asked, 

" Why did you go and have lunch with Mingyu?" Jeonghan's glare withered down and the boy smiled sheepishly. 

" We should get some drinks, ahh it's so hot… "Jeonghan rushed into the cafe, leaving Wonwoo at the entrance. 

Wonwoo laughed to himself at the older's antics, but found himself following in his footsteps anyway. 

" Here! Iced Americano." Jeonghan placed on the small, round coffee table before he took his seat in front of Wonwoo. 

"Thanks." Jeonghan stayed silent then, drinking his frappucino with way too much undivided attention and letting Wonwoo stare at him with those dagger-like eyes. 

"So?" He prompted but the older boy simply shrugged his shoulders. 

"We met up, we ate lunch, you called me here. What's so weird?" Jeonghan played the I don't know card, not knowing that Wonwoo was already a certified master of seeing through his acts. 

"Han."  Jeonghan sighed and gave up on acting dumb. 

"I… asked him about Jun." 

"You what?" Wonwoo groaned and something about that felt wrong to him. 

"Because you wouldn't tell me!" He yelled back and Wonwoo ran his fingers through his hair. 

Which was _extremely_ hot by the way. 

_ No, Jeonghan, focus! Now is not the time to contemplate on the many, different ways that Wonwoo is hot!  _

"What did he say?" Jeonghan snapped out of his thought, face blushing easily under Wonwoo's scrutinising gaze. 

Words spilled out of him like water, flowing as he said every little detail, inserting his own thoughts and watched in slight fear as Wonwoo's eyes became cold and colder. 

"Did Mingyu mention that he's the one who recorded us? Did he mention that when he saw us on a date, he spread the video out of spite?" Jeonghan's eyes widened as big as saucers, staring at Wonwoo in disbelief. 

"He did tell the rest of the story honestly, though." Wonwoo shrugged, drinking his Americano with his eyes casted away from Jeonghan. 

"Wonwoo… are you okay?" Hesitance, seeping out of Jeonghan's voice melted his iron defence and Wonwoo sighed. 

"Why do you want to know about it so much, Han?" Jeonghan pulled on the threads of his sweater out of nervousness, eyes fixated on the ground. 

"Han." Wonwoo caressed his face carefully, lifting it up so he would meet his gaze. He blushed. 

There's vulnerability whenever Jeonghan blushes, so antagonisingly  _ beautiful.  _ It makes Wonwoo a little bit impatient, his lips itching to kiss every single inch of those pinkish cheeks. 

But it wasn't the time, or the place. 

_ Fuck, control thyself, Jeon Wonwoo.  _

Jeonghan bit his lip, unaware of just how much that little action affected Wonwoo, his gaze wavering slightly. 

"Because Mingyu said Jun is your first love." His voice was shaky and he blinked rapidly, worrying his bottom lip even more. Wonwoo pulled back his hand and Jeonghan stared at him, his eyes hard and wide. 

"He is. But right now, I…" 

_ I love you.  _

_ " _ You're the one I like." He pulled on Jeonghan's hand and kisses the back of it, slow and sweet. 

He smiled fondly, his eyes smiling with his lips as he clasped Jeonghan's hand between his two. 

"If Jun wants to get back with you…" 

"I'll say no. Always, every time. I have _you_ now. I don't intend on letting you go."  _ ever.  _

Jeonghan seemed to be relieved with his answer, his shoulders relaxing and a soft smile tugging on the ends of his mouth. 

"Me too. I won't let you go too."

Wonwoo wondered how someone could be so blindingly bright and still liked him.

He wondered if Jeonghan's promise was as honest as his, if there will come a time when they regret this moment; this oath to one another.

He wondered if what Jeonghan felt for him was love, or if someone else will come and make him feel more than Wonwoo could. 

Ah. It started again. The overthinking, the doubt, the insecurity. 

But Wonwoo smiled through those thoughts. He only ever overthink about people he really cared about, after all. 

"Wonwoo, can you let go of my hand? People are staring…" Jeonghan whispered urgently, a small smile still etched on his handsome face. 

"No, this hand is mine, now." Wonwoo joked, kissing that hand one more time.

Jeonghan laughed and gazed at him fondly. 

A gaze that said,  _ I don't mind at all _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so long and I understand now how hard it is to write without a proper outline.
> 
> Talk to me about this chap on the comments?   
> Maybe?  
>  Pleaaaaseeee?


	23. I Love You(please love me too)

"I don't get it at all!" Joshua stretched his neck and stared at the book in front of Jeonghan. 

"That's bones. We memorised everything  _ last year _ , Jeonghan." He shook his head and the so-called angel sighed out loud. 

"I'm not talking about this." Joshua rolled his eyes, loud enough that even Seungcheol looked up from his book. 

"What, why?" 

"Jeonghan is whining,  _ again _ that Wonwoo doesn't want to meet him until after we finish with NSATs." 

"I was venting about dad to him and suddenly he was all, your dad has a point, you know and then he just goes radio silent on me." Jeonghan whined, his fingers twirling the pen in his hand faster with every word he said. 

Seungcheol clasped his hand over Jeonghan's and nodded his head. 

"Jihoon is doing the same thing. It makes me want to slap him and kiss him at the same time." Joshua's face crumpled at the TMI and Jeonghan snatched his hand from Seungcheol's hold quickly. 

"Gross." Joshua grumbled and the other boy nodded his head. 

"Wha- you were talking about the same thing!" Seungcheol voiced out, his scandalised tone only making the whole ordeal even more fun to the other two.

"You know this is why people call you two evil twins." He sighed in defeat. 

"Talking about Wonwoo, the new kid seems to be leaving him alone. Did you do anything?" Jeonghan shrugged at Shua’s question, twisting the pen in his hand. 

"I asked Wonwoo about it last night, before he decided we should abstain from each other until the exams are over, ughhhhh, he said Mingyu took care of it? In some way, but the important part is he's not going to bother Wonwoo anymore." 

Jeonghan beamed to the other two and Joshua smiled, despite suddenly feeling a little too lonely. It's true what they said after all, you feel most lonely when you're around people who are not.

"What are you going to do after the exams?" Joshua asked with his eyes on his book, already expecting the other two to spout out some cliche, cheesy plans with their significant other. 

"What are you saying, Joshua?? We promised, didn't we?" Jeonghan started and Seungcheol hummed in response. 

"That's right, Lotte World! We're going to play the hell out of those rides, and this time I'll make sure you get into the haunted house." Seungcheol glared at Jeonghan who only laughed to his determination. 

"Ah… I thought you'll celebrate with Jihoon and Wonwoo…" Joshua's slip of tongue caught the attention of the two bickering kids and they stared at him in amusement. 

"Before them, it was us first, right? Plus, it's mainly thanks to you that I actually have hopes for the exams." Seungcheol grinned. 

"Wow, way to hurt your friend's feelings, Cheol… Did I ever do you wrong? How can you discredit me like this?" Jeonghan whined, shaking his head in fake disappointment. 

"You should thank me too." Joshua exclaimed, keeping a steady, poker face as he stared at Jeonghan. 

"YAHHH!" The three friends laughed out loud and for a moment, both Seungcheol and  Jeonghan forgot about their lovers and focused instead on this bond that never break; the people that had stayed with them since that first 'hello' in kindergarten.

* * *

 

"So, how was today?" Wonwoo mumbled. Even from the other end of the line, Jeonghan could make out the younger's expression, serious and complicated. 

"The exam was okay. We got discounts when we showed our exam slip at the entrance. Surprisingly, there were many kids at LOTTE World, even at night. Cheol kept on forcing me to go to the haunted house, but I think that's just because he's too scared to go on his own. We left Josh in there, though. The staff said he wandered around in there, trying to find us." Jeonghan laughed and Wonwoo's chest tightened a little, the darling sound echoing out of his phone. 

Did he record it? Ouh, he did. Thank god. 

"That sounds fun. Tomorrow, do you have any plan? " Jeonghan hummed, pondering his options. 

" Mom probably would want to cook something a little extravagant for lunch, Shihyun already said that she wants to eat cake, so mom will probably bake one for her although she'll say it's for me. So I have to eat with them. But after that, I'm free! You want to meet up?" Wonwoo stayed silent for a moment, contemplating whether to tell him or not. 

"This weekend… My parents aren't home. So… You want to come over?" 

Silence. The soft tick-tack of Jeonghan clicking his pen sounded louder out of a sudden, Wonwoo waiting for an answer with bated breath. I

"Okay." 

"Okay?" An amused laughter rang out and then Jeonghan whispered, 

"Yes. Okay. I have to choose the books I want to throw out now. Good night, Wonwoo." 

"Night, Han. See you tomorrow." Jeonghan hummed in response. 

Moments passed by, with no words in between but sounds of their breaths, inhaling and exhaling, both not wanting to hang up first. 

"Bye." Jeonghan whispered softly, pressing the end call button with a content smile on his lips. 

Still, his heart thummed forcefully. 

_ Should I ask him? _

* * *

 

_ Just be honest with him. Do you trust him?  _

Yes. He trusted Wonwoo. With all his heart.

He just needed to ask something. 

"Hey, you're here." Wonwoo greeted with an honest smile as he opened the front door to his house. 

Wonwoo's house was a huge townhouse, one of those really big and old ones that probably have a dozen rooms.

But nothing about the house could take Jeonghan's eyes off Wonwoo, wearing a simple maroon coloured sweatshirt and white cigarette pants. 

Without a word, he rushed into Wonwoo's arms, hugging his lover with all his might. 

"I missed you." He mumbled into Wonwoo's chest. 

The other boy laughed, hugging him back and kissing the top of his head. 

"It's only been two weeks since we last met each other." Wonwoo teased, even if he himself didn't let go of Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan interlocked their hands together, staring at them until his eyes began to water. 

"Wonwoo-ah. When I hit Kyuhin that time, did it… hurt you too?" Wonwoo's hands became lax in his grip and Jeonghan could feel the other boy's cold gaze drilling the top of his head. 

He couldn't look up to Wonwoo; guilt was written all over his face. 

" A little. We used to get beaten up a lot, Jiwoon and I. Seeing you do that to that asshole… It did remind me of those times a little. That's why it's hard to look at you after that." He sighed like an old man, tired and fed up of everything. 

"Jiwoon is.." 

"The one who... jumped." 

"Ah." Jeonghan let out involuntarily and Wonwoo let him go. 

"Sit down. I'll tell you about him." 

Jeonghan sat on the couch, his whole body melting against Wonwoo's the moment his lover took the seat beside him. He didn't know why he felt sombre all of a sudden, as if Wonwoo's sorrow lingered in the air and into his lungs with every breath he let in.

"Jiwoon was…kind. When people started spreading rumours about him, he came looking for me. He didn't ask me to say it wasn't him. He just didn't know about the whole thing.

When he knew I was getting bullied too, Jiwoon helped me. We were each other's pillar. We stole bandages, plasters and meds from the nurse's room a lot, because we don't want the school to get our parents involved. We could stand the bullying, because they were childish and even if it hurts, we have each other. 

_ Had  _ each other. 

But they took things too far. They stripped Jiwoon, and tied him to a flag pole in the middle of the school. They left him there and shared the video they took among themselves. A teacher untied him before anyone can see him in the morning but Jiwoon couldn't stand it anymore. 

Jiwoon wrote a note for me, and one for his mother. Then he jumped from the rooftop." Wonwoo's voice shook, not with anguish, but with anger. 

His body trembled in Jeonghan's arms and the kiss he placed on the crown of his head was long and wet. Wonwoo cried in silence and Jeonghan shed his tears for him because he couldn't do anything else but that. 

"He told me to be happy, and that it isn't my fault. He told me he's sorry he can't help me anymore. Even though he did nothing wrong in the first place…" His voice was broken with sobs and sniffles, the words barely a whisper into Jeonghan's ear.

 

"Wonwoo-ah, I'm here. I love you."

 

The words were out even before Jeonghan could register it, and there was no regret on his face when Wonwoo pulled back from their hug and stared at him. His eyes, sharper than ever, pierced through his smile, as if he was trying to see the deepest part of Jeonghan's soul. 

"You're 19, Hannie. You don't know love." Wonwoo's voice was mellow and soft, a melancholic sorrow on its edges. 

"I do. It's you. Love is…you." 

His words were a mere whisper, a passing of breath as he stared back into Wonwoo's eyes, willing the other boy to trust in his words.

 

_ Can I trust him? _

_ Should I trust him? _

 

Wonwoo didn't know how much doubt his mind harboured until now, but his heart was saying this is right because it felt right and nothing had ever tricked his heart before. 

 

"I love you too." 

 

Wonwoo decided to trust in Jeonghan although there was no reason to. He decided to trust the blind faith he saw in those eyes and the cold hands that held him together as he fell apart. 

 

_ Jiwoon, this is my happiness.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter but we're coming to the end, so stay with me folks! Tell emw hat u think in the comments section!!


	24. Our Happy Ending ❤️

**_Epilogue_ **

* * *

Jeonghan frowns. He doesn't think this is enough. He looks like a little _kid_ in Wonwoo's hoodie; a warm peach that blends with his skin and so big that it swallows his fingers and half of his thighs.

Boyfriend shirt seems all the rage when it comes to sex, but now that he's trying it, he doesn't think it looks sexy at all.

He knows. It **_has_** to be a white, big dress shirt.

But he hasn't managed to steal Wonwoo's button-up when he went to help Wonwoo pack his stuff; he did snag this hoodie though so this would have to do.

"Han-ah! Where are you??" Wonwoo's voice travels from the front entrance to their bedroom.

Jeonghan grins.

 _Theirs._ He likes the sound of that.

"How can you leave me alone to move all those things while you… stay...here…"

Jeonghan blushes when he sees Wonwoo through the mirror, eyes drinking the sight of him with his mouth slightly ajar.

"Hey." He squeaks out.

_Fuck it Jeonghan, now is not the time to be shy!!_

"Han. You…" Wonwoo gulps, walking slowly towards him.

Jeonghan starts fidgeting with his sleeves, something  he's prone to do when he's nervous and something about that makes Wonwoo smile.

Here is his boyfriend of over a year, attempting to seduce him with wearing his clothes and yet pure enough to feel embarrassed by his own seduction.

"If it's weird, I'll change out of it. It's because people said it's sexy to wear things like this that I-"

Wonwoo kisses him deeply, sucking his bottom lip in with his sharp eyes staring openly at him.

"It's hot. It's _really fucking_ hot. I'm having a hard time to control myself right now." Jeonghan seems to gain confidence by then, smiling and stroking Wonwoo's face gently.

He closes the little gap between them, Wonwoo's hands resting on his waist and Jeonghan's head hooked on his shoulder.

"No one asked you to control yourself, though." Wonwoo can hear Jeonghan smirks even if he can't see it.

He lifts Jeonghan up, the older man immediately hooking his legs around Wonwoo's waist as they move the short distance to the bed, dumping Jeonghan unceremoniously on top of the many pillows.

"You're going to regret saying that." Wonwoo grumbles and Jeonghan laughs, like a kid getting candy, his mischievous eyes challenging Wonwoo in silence.

Wonwoo takes off his shirt in one move, the heavy gaze Jeonghan sends his way makes the air thicken with sexual tension. He hovers over Jeonghan, holding himself up by his arms and something about having Jeonghan underneath him is too sensual that his cock starts to harden quickly.

"Kiss me?" Jeonghan likes to say it that way. All doe-eyed and whispers, as if he isn't pure filth in bed.

Their kiss is taking and taking everything that the other has to offer, clawing on each other's body, sucking and biting, their tongues mapping out each other's mouth until their heads are light from lack of oxygen.

Jeonghan pulls back, swipes off the strain of saliva connecting their lips with his finger as his other hand traces Wonwoo's skin, down, down and lower.

Wonwoo slips his hand under the hoodie, his lover whimpering as his hand encircled his dick.

"You're not wearing anything underneath?"

"I don't know, am I?" Jeonghan snides, pulling Wonwoo by the neck for another deep French kiss that takes their breaths away.

Wonwoo strokes Jeonghan's cock in time with their kiss, the moans and whimpers from the back of his lover's throat going straight to his dick.

" Fuck, fuck, fuck, Woo, stop, stop…" Jeonghan whispers, pushing off Wonwoo's hand with a panicked fervour.

"Han, something wrong?" Wonwoo whispers into his ear, those eyes now warm and confused, staring at him.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just… Can I ride you?" Jeonghan doesn't meet his eyes this time, looking down instead and Wonwoo kisses his pink cheek softly.

"That… is so fucking hot." Wonwoo plops down beside Han on the bed, his hands pulling Jeonghan until he's straddling him, his ass warm against his lap. 

"Well, the show is yours, Han." Wonwoo says with a soft smile that doesn't match the lust in his eyes and Jeonghan scowls slightly.

Jeonghan slides lower, keeping his eyes on Wonwoo as his hands caress Wonwoo's hard cock softly. He licks his bottom lip slowly, making sure his every move is caught by those eyes and kisses the top of his lover's dick.

"Fuck…. Han…" Wonwoo drawls out his words, his hands clenching on the bedsheets strongly.

Jeonghan never blows him before, but those pink lips around his dick, Jeonghan's flushed face as he tries to fit more of Wonwoo's length into his mouth, those keening sounds he make that turns into vibrations on his dick..

Wonwoo can get addicted to this.

And Jeonghan is still staring at him, that pretty pink blush on his cheeks now spreading to his ears and shoulders. He blinks his eyes with an innocent, wide-eyed look, even as he bobs his head up and down Wonwoo's dick.

Jeonghan's pace is merciless, his tongue tracing the vein on his underside and licking up every inch of Wonwoo as if he can't get enough. His face looks like he's in ecstacy, his hands holding Wonwoo's thighs down, an action that says _**he**_ is in control.

And he's going to wreck Wonwoo.

Jeonghan is too sensual that Wonwoo can't help the curses coming out of him, and the chants of Jeonghan's name spilling out of him like some kind of prayer.

"Han, I'm going to come, Hannie, stop, fuck, fuck…" Jeonghan pulls off with a wet, smacking 'pop', smirking like the devilish sin he is as he reaches for the condom and lube.

Wonwoo reaches for the lube too, because he likes preparing Jeonghan, ever since their first time but Jeonghan holds it away from his reach.

"Uh-uh, I already loosened up for you, because I can't wait for you inside me." Wonwoo groans into his pillow, his eyes never leaving his lover as he rolls the condom on expertly and gives his dick a few pumps.

Once Wonwoo's dick is slippery with lube, Jeonghan raises himself up with his arm propped on Wonwoo's thigh, his other hand guiding Wonwoo's length into his asshole.

"Haaaahh…" Jeonghan breathes out, throwing his head back as his body welcomes the sensation of being filled up, sinking lower as slowly as he can.

Wonwoo looks like he's already at the edge, eyes never once leaving Jeonghan's face.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Wonwoo suddenly exclaims once Jeonghan is fully seated on him, catching his breath as his hole is stretched out.

His whole body is flushed pink in contrast with the hoodie he's still wearing and the neckline is slipping, showing off his collarbone. Wonwoo fists the bed sheet even harder, because he might just ravage this handsome man right then right now.

"Wonwoo-ya…"Jeonghan calls out with that desperate, lust-filled, blown-out eyes of his, raising himself up slightly before coming down roughly.

" Ah, so good.. Wonwoo.. " His lover grits his teeth, groaning as he clenches around him and Jeonghan moans out lewdly.

He's never quiet in bed, and he doesn't plan on starting now.

The sounds of body slapping against body, their moans and groans, their names called out in muffled whimpers when they kiss, all of it bounce off the walls, echoing in Wonwoo's head and stirring up that warmth at the bottom of his stomach.

"Han, you said I don't have to control myself, right?" Wonwoo turns them around with one swift move, deciding by himself that Jeonghan has had his fun.

"Hmm? Ahh, Jeon Wonwoo!!"

He slams in all the way with one rough thrust and Jeonghan yelps from the shock. He angles his hips a bit better and rams his length in. This time, Jeonghan yells, his body flinches at the familiar sensation. Wonwoo grins, running a hand through his hair. He knows his lover's sweet spots even more than its owner and Jeonghan knows it as well.

"Take the damn hoodie off." He growls under his breath and Jeonghan is quick to do so, clawing on Wonwoo's hips the moment the cloth is off his body.

Jeonghan's whole body is on fire. Wonwoo's touches are everywhere, filling him up deliciously, licking and biting on his neck and nipples, his hands caressing his face, tweaking his two pink buds.

He's tracing fire into Jeonghan's skin and Jeonghan feels so _full_ , but he's still so starved and he wants everything, closer, more and more…

"Deeper, Wonwoo… Ahhh, god please…"Jeonghan thinks he's crying but he's too deep into this pleasure that he doesn't care, just moans louder when Wonwoo thrusts faster, rougher into him.

Wonwoo's hand is around his leaking member, pumping it in time with his thrusts and Jeonghan just focuses on breathing, and kissing Wonwoo with all his might.

"I'm gonna die… so good…" He doesn't even care how humiliating he sounds, he just wants to feel this desire, this **_high_ **forever.

"I'm close, Han. You?" Jeonghan nods, he doesn't trust his voice enough to say something more than Wonwoo's name and strings of curses.

Wonwoo buries his face onto Jeonghan's shoulder, kissing and biting the milky white skin, now damp with sweat, muffling his own groans.

" Ahh, Woo, Wonwoo!! Mmph!" Jeonghan cries out when he comes, splurts of white liquid coating Wonwoo's hand and his stomach.

His ass clenched around Wonwoo's length, tight and warm. Wonwoo groans, his whole body frigid still as he shoots his load, both of them breathing out heavily, in sync, as they come down from their highs.

"I love you, Yoon Jeonghan." Wonwoo mumbles into his hair and Jeonghan pulls the boy for a sweet, innocent kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

 

"Han. We really need to talk about your nails."

Jeonghan cackles and steps out of the showers to see Wonwoo in front of the mirror, looking at his back with slight worry. Angry red stripes are marring his skin, as if some wild animal had attacked him.

"You're one to speak. Look at my neck! I'll have to wear a turtle neck for our double date with Cheol and Jihoonnie tomorrow… "

Jeonghan points out the deep purple hickeys, all over his neck and shoulders. Wonwoo kisses them softly, eyes glistening with some kind of vain pride as he walks out.

When Jeonghan comes out of the bathroom, Wonwoo is already under the covers, smiling fondly at his phone.

" What are you looking at?" Wonwoo smiles at Jeonghan's question and flips his phone around.

"You! Stop looking at that!! YAHHH!!!" Wonwoo ignores Jeonghan's loud complaints with his giggles and raises the volume of his phone.

_To our Jeonghan's beloved person,_

"I said stop it!!" Jeonghan's hands are faster than Wonwoo expected and he manages to snatch the phone before the video can play properly.

"Sing that song for me, please? Hmm?" Wonwoo hums, hugging him from behind and kissing the back of his neck.

"Sing it with me." Jeonghan replies instead, pulling Wonwoo down to lay beside him on the bed.

"My voice is really nice, though. You can't compare." He jokes and Jeonghan slaps his forearm playfully.

  


_어늘 하루도 힘들었을_

_너에게 말해줄래_

_네가 있다고,_

_수고헸다고,_

_사랑한다고,_

 

_You've had a hard day today too_

_I want to tell you this_

_I'm here_

_You did well_

_I love you_

 

Their gaze is warmth, even in the cold night, and their hands find the other half quickly. This is their blind faith in each other, this is trust when they have no reason to.

 

This is them, two boys overflowing with love.

 

_꽉 않아 준다고_

_**I'll hold you tight.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand it's the end!! Thank u everyone who have read, commented, gave kudos or liked this fix, I appreciate every single one of u😍❤️😍❤️❤️😍  
> I might be working on a spin-off of this fix but who knows??? Tell me what u think of this chapter and this fic on the comments below!  
> Kudos and comments are ❤️I guess this is goodbye huhuhuhuhhhh😔😔😔

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!🙇🙇😭


End file.
